Of Humans and the Horde
by Vestgirl
Summary: Seq. Lost without her memory, Viola finds herself paired with an Orc, pursued by bounty-hunters, and on another journey across Azeroth. Meanwhile Kujajin, forced to help Thrall, desperately searches for a girl who doesn't even remember him. Full sum in.
1. Prologue: Blood and Thunder

**** This is a SEQUEL story- ***_**BUT WAIT!**_*** Before you think, "Oh man, I **_**hate**_** sequels, that means I have to go over and read their **_**entire**_** first story, and I just don't want to waste the time to do that, maaaannnn..." just listen, think of it like this: This sequel here, it's much better than the first, but you need to read the first to understand it. Trust me, I like this one a LOT more. Better storyline, goes more into characters, just better. Anyway, that first story, it's COMPLETE, so you won't be stuck finishing a chapter and realizing that... well, you have to wait for another. So take my advice and give the first story a go, and if you already read it, you might want to touch up on it, I mean, I totally revised the whole thing. Give it a shot, and tell me what you think. To find the first story, click my name up there^(somewhere)^ and go to "my stories". It's the one called "****Saving Stormwind: A Tale of Azeroth****"****

**FULL SUMMARY****: Sequel to "Saving Stormwind". Set in LK. Lost without even the comfort of her memory, "Viola" teams up with the Orc assigned to guard her to escape a blood-thirsty riot. Pursued by bounty-hunters and vengeful patriots, Viola tries anything to stay alive and find exactly what she is missing. Meanwhile, Kujajin, threatened by Thrall, is forced against his will to fight for the Horde to save her. Reunions with unlikely characters, close-encounters, and realizations of the self fill this story with new twists at every chapter. Tackling new continents, the dangers of the Outlands, and the chilling terrors of Northrend, this adventure will not so soon be forgotten. Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Action, Drama, Philosophy, what doesn't this story have? Oh, a name. Currently working title: "Of Humans and the Horde". **

**R&R if you will, greatly appreciated!**

**Legend:**

Text: Chapter title.

Text: Regular text, dialogue, narration, etc.

_Text_: Emphasis, or if used in a large portion, denotes a flashback sequence.

_**Text**_: Emphasis in a flashback sequence.

-x0x-: Denotes the beginning and end of a chapter, so you know when it's me talking to you, or when it's the actual story...

**Text**: This isn't usually in the story itself, it's just the format I use when I'm talking to you, out of the story context. Like the following:

****Remember to give your eyes a break! Keep the room well lit, and sit back from the screen if you can.**

**DISCLAIMER****: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. **

_**-x0x-**_

_**Of Humans and the Horde (Working Title):**_

Prologue: 

The river flowed like fish, brushing against each other and weaving past each other like the wind had pushed them so. They flopped at the rocks, slapped at the walls, and sent speckles of foam and water against the bottom of the bridge. The figures around me, sculpted in proud, sturdy rock, paid no heed to my distress. Instead, they looked onwards over the city walls, peering past my insignificance. I heard myself speaking, the breaths coming out in huffs, short huffs, like puffs of smoke that fizzled away just as quickly. I couldn't stand it, as it seemed even the cracks in the square-cut stones beneath my feet were grins, laughing at my futility.

"She's been gone _far_ too long." I said again, even less patiently if that were possible, and added an uneasy groan. My leg was bobbing up and down faster than the spinning in my head, and I had this terrible sinking feeling in my stomach. It was heavy, like I had swallowed some jagged, hunky chunk of scrap lead. I just knew this was all wrong, _all_ wrong.

"Well," Alpine fell silent for longer than I could have wanted, and I almost forgot him again, "Maybe she ran into someone she knew," He replied hopefully, not even believing himself as he spoke.

"No," I said, mostly to myself. I wouldn't hold onto something so silly as false hope, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

And I did. There was some kind of deep pressure inside of me, telling me that something had gone wrong, that I could sit no longer and wait. But for a moment, as I waited for the response from those who I held close, my only thoughts were that I wanted only to be wrong. I thought maybe this was the feeling everyone gets when their most precious person had been away for too long. Especially in a world so dangerous as this. I mean, you find trouble every day here. I knew that well.

"I agree," My sister rested her arms on my shoulders from behind me as I sat on another cracked, _smirking_ protrusion of rock by the edge of the bridge.

"I'm going after her," I stood up, and abruptly, shocking both Votheilia and Alpine.

"But what if you're overreacting, and nothing's wrong? She'll be pissed if you show up looking for her, then you two will argue," He went off, "Because she'll be mad that you don't trust her, then Vo and I will share this super confused shrug, and we all know that you'll lose the argument, then you'll pout and whine the whole way North!" He finished, his hands waving like mad.

"You're the one overreacting here Al," I said obviously, "I'll just go check and make sure she's okay, and tell her to hurry up. But what if something is _indeed _awry?" I added with a serious look, "Would you not feel horrible if something happened to her, and all you did to help was keep me from going to find her?"

"Well," He knew I was right, so he consented, "Just be quick about it, then," Alpine grunted in recognition as he nodded, agreeing to let me go. I waved to Votheilia to watch over Max as I left, and she nodded in compliance.

I was running faster than my memory could give me directions, and I didn't know why. She hadn't been gone for too long, just long enough to make me worry. Evidently that wasn't very long. I was panting heavily by the time I reached the Inn, and almost ran right past it. I rested my hands on my knees and took a few laboured breaths before running inside. I gave a wave to the Innkeeper and rushed up to our old room. I rounded the last corner and my step fell short, the room barely in sight. There was something unsettling about the way the door hung limply ajar, leaving only a crack to see the darkness just beyond.

I crept forward, sticking close to the wall. I leaned up on the door frame and placed a hand on the door itself, as to steady it. I moved gingerly closer, pushing the door open slowly as to not draw attention, and peered through the crack between the door and its frame. I heard the arrogant voices of creatures I knew well enough to be my enemies. They didn't seem concerned about going unheard, I noted. I waited patiently and remained completely still, I needed a reason to worry, now.

"She's unconscious, sir." One of the henchmen Orcs said, almost uncertainly. I sure hoped they weren't talking about what I thought they were. Or, _who_ I thought.

"Good, she won't cause any more trouble if she's immobilized," A more sonorous voice agreed, "She's a fiery one, you remember."

"Yes sir," The Orc replied, quieter this time.

I leaned barely further in and caught sight of the speakers. One of them I recognized instantly, as Warchief Thrall in the flesh. My eyes widened a fraction but my exterior remained calm, as always. I took note of the second Orc in the room, though there were a total of four. The second Orc was looking down, intrigued, at something lying limp in his arms. That nearly made me spin. I narrowed my eyes to try and pick out the figure through the glare of the open window behind them, though I already knew who it was.

"Because of this woman," Thrall spoke with purpose to his men, commanding my own attention, "Many of our men have been captured and claimed by the prisons of the Alliance. Some of which, we'll be visiting this very evening."

"What exactly are we gonna do with her, boss?" The second Orc inquired, his bumbling voice irritating me.

"You shouldn't be concerned," Thrall addressed him, "From what I recall, you have much reason to exact revenge, this should certainly be a good opportunity for you."

"Right." He nodded surely, though I couldn't recognize him myself.

"Boss, we've gotta get moving," A third Orc spoke up, a nice change of pace, "Before someone finds us."

"Oh that's exactly what I'm waiting for," Thrall chuckled knowingly before turning towards the door I was currently slinking behind, "And as usual, he's right on time."

"…" I hesitated a speck, gathering my courage, "Thrall," I addressed him as I pushed the door open slowly, watching the somewhat surprised faces of the others.

"Kujajin, that's your name, isn't it?" He didn't seem to be mocking me, though this seemed like some kind of sick joke to me.

"Enough," I said, harsher than I meant, for I knew that would only galvanize him to continue, "You shouldn't be here, leave her alone. Your war is over."

"Well well," He didn't take too kindly to that, "aren't you demanding," Thrall waved my comment away, "I hardly think _you_'re in any position to be ordering anything from _me_."

I shifted my gaze from Thrall to the girl still hanging in the Orcs arms. Her eyes were closed, but at the very least she looked at peace. My mind softened a little upon tracing her profile with my eyes, but my heart skipped one more beat when I heard the soft _pitter-patter_ of liquid hitting the wooden floor. My eyes darted to the source of the sound, which was the somewhat gaping wound on the crown of her skull. My blood boiled inside of me, so hot that I was sure they might see my skin melting off of me, though I remained as outwardly calm as I could.

"Then raise your arms quickly," Which evidently wasn't that calm, "I'm going to snap every one of your necks you fucking-" I knew I was overeager and rash, but I couldn't really help myself at that particular moment as I moved forward quickly.

"I wouldn't," Thrall shook his head as he reached over with a sword, some dull and rusty slab of metal at first it appeared, and pressed it lightly against her cheek, as her head hung motionless over the forearm of the Orc holding her. This effectively stopped my advance, "Strange, isn't it?" He seemed to be asking me, or himself, "She looks so serene and innocent when she's asleep."

"Don't you dare touch her," I growled, infuriated with the situation.

"No matter," He retracted the blade, the light from the window refracting over the fullness of it so that I might see what it was, and recognize it's familiarity, "I think we've done enough here anyway," He nodded towards the open window, "If we don't bandage her up soon, she might well die," He gave me an arrogant smirk, despite his initial tone, "That would ruin all the fun."

"You bastard," I spat, managing to retain the last bit of control over my body and mouth.

"We'll be in touch," Thrall slid away the sword I would have snatched from him, into the sheath I had seen before, which hung loosely tied as if he didn't know how to hang it at all. He began to leave, but I stopped him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my body almost trembling with rage, though I had a demoralizing feeling it was more from the fact that he was outright mocking me rather than his actual actions, "Surely you have more to worry about."

"Hm." He seemed to leisurely ponder that, "Revenge, would be the first thought," He seemed to wonder about that, "And I realize you might well be a strategic piece." Like a game, that made me angrier, "Which is why I chose now, when you and this silly Alliance seem to be so cosy," He smiled a small, toothy grin, "Like I said, we'll be in touch."

The four Orcs quickly piled out the window, faster than I originally thought they'd move, due to their size. The last to leave was the one holding the girl, and I believe that was the intent, for it held me to my spot until they had all fled. And he scowled at me, his rough, patchy chin protruding like he thought he was intimidating. He clumsily went over the sill, tossing the girl over his shoulder roughly as he did. The blatancy, the audacity of his offensive move certainly set me off balance. He just wanted to make me angry, and that was the one thing I couldn't stand.

"Get back here and fight like a man!" I shouted after him, my feet finally moving, "You _coward_, you _can't_ do this!" I ran after him, leaping through the window myself and chasing after their quickly retreating silhouettes.

Even though I ran faster than I was sure was possible, even so fast as to summon water from my eyes due to the wind resistance against them, they disappeared before I could get any closer at all. I stood on the roof of a building, looking around the starless sky, due only to the bright lights from below me, and found no trace. I angrily slammed my fists against the roof tiles, breaking every one I touched.

Damn, damn, damn! I had let them escape. I had let the very beings that stand in the way of my happiness rip me apart. Was everyone out to get me? So angry at me that they'd use my woman to ruin me? What was I to do? They were gone, and I was still here. I didn't have the slightest idea where to turn next, for they could be in any one of the three-hundred and sixty degrees around me, no, they could be up or down as well. Anywhere! I took a shaky, frustrated breath through locked teeth and heard my heart cracking through my chest like rumbled of thunder.

"Nasrina!" I shouted to nowhere, calling out her name once again.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

That Orc was watching me as I looked myself over, and that made me sig_nif_icantly less comfortable, even under this skin of leather and metal. Boy, I was having a hard time feeling at ease in this place. He gave me a look, the kind of look you give someone who's somehow beneath you, like, less that worth the glance. It was conceited, condescending and demeaning. I hated when people did that. I would have spat in his eye, had he been closer. Actually, I wished he was closer so that I might have been able to, I really did.

"I wonder if your fucking _boyfriend_'s gonna come and get you," He teased, though it didn't work without my recognition of such a thing.

"My," I pondered the word, "_boy_friend? I don't _have_ a boyfriend." I replied surely, not pleased by the slimy sensation I got when he spoke the word. It just didn't work with me, that word. It sounded almost like a paedophile has spoken it.

"What about that Kujajin guy?" He asked, turning his head and scratching under his patchy, stubbly chin. Must have had a flea.

"Koo…jah…gin?" I sounded it out, "Is that Orcish? Is that supposed to _mean_ something to me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the guy.

"Wait a minute, you don't remember him at _all_?" His eyes widened with a smile, before he laughed at me, raising his chin.

**R&R- For this and the first story, please guys. It helps me get an idea of what you guys like in all this, and what to add more of next time.**


	2. Four Fighting Foes

****Try not'a snack too much while reading, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER****: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. **

_**-x0x-**_

_**Of Humans and the Horde (Working Title):**_

Chapter 1: Four Fighting Foes

My lips moved back and forth against each other, and I might have though that I groaned or grumbled, if I thought very much at all. My head rolled a bit, and all I could really register was the fact that I was wiggling my toes. It was about all I could muster, given that I could barely feel anything, and what I could feel, well, _hurt_. I could hear though, but I couldn't comprehend words very well. I just heard distant mumbling, two voices, one closer, and one farther. The closer one spoke again, and this time, I might have understood it.

"Wake up, Human." Were the first words that rung through my aching head.

I didn't recognize the voice at all; in fact it seemed more than foreign to me. I groaned, squeezing my eyes together to keep from registering my surroundings. I didn't want to wake up, I just wanted to go back to sleep and wait this out. This horrible aching, this numbness, this disorientation. Finally, my eyes cracked open and I groggily looked up at the large Orc standing over me. That was never the sight one wanted when waking up, I'd wager. His big angry frown, his irritable eyes, I could just tell this guy wasn't Mr. Popularity.

"Ugh…" I couldn't formulate a word at first, but I managed to push out the most obvious question one could ask, "who _are_ you?" I asked, just now noting the somewhat familiar feeling of shackles gripping my wrists raw above my head.

"What, you don't fucking recognize me, wench?" He grinned and cocked his head, his big, fat, square head. We were just going to get along _so_ great. Right.

"You'd think I would," I started raspingly, "someone as _ugly_ as you is sure to leave an impression," I remarked, still raising myself.

"You haven't changed, I guess," He growled before squatting down to my level, for I was sitting on the ground, "You sure you don't recognize me?"

He took my chin with his oversized hands and looked me dead in the eyes. Guys always did that, touched you when you didn't want to be touched. But still, I looked closer, and yet I couldn't identify him. Not in the slightest. I wondered what kind of relation I may have had to this oaf, and I hoped he was even less than an acquaintance. I was silent, innocently observing his darting eyes as they traced mine for recognition, which they were without. He growled again and ripped his hand away from me, almost pouting. I was at least amused by that.

"Kharn'A'Lei," A deeper voice addressed the man before me, "Quit playing with the woman." I looked up to the speaker, registering him as a rather influential guy, but nothing more than that. "Viola, that's what they call you, isn't it?" He bent down to me beside this Kharn'A'Lei fellow. My alias, he spoke of. Though he didn't seem know that it was anything less than my name, which I was glad about. I didn't like people knowing my name.

"Yes," I nodded, glad someone had manners at least, even though I myself cannot boast of such things, "but how do you know that?" I stared at him suspiciously, in confusion.

"Oh this worked perfectly," He grinned at me, looking me over a bit, though I squirmed beneath his gaze, "I knew that hit on the head would be a good idea." I was quiet as he went on, "And the _Year's Lost Sip_ was not a terrible addition, we may thank our potion brewers for that."

"The… the _what_?" I asked, cocking my head reaching to touch my scalp. I don't remember drinking anything strange, either. Can't imagine I would.

"Poor dear," The Orc shook his head as if he was sympathetic at all, "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"No," I confirmed, somewhat carefully, for I really didn't know. Odd thing is, when you forget something, you can't remember that you forgot it. I felt rising resentment bubbling up in my chest. Whatever they had done to me, it must have been bad.

"Exactly." He chuckled, seemingly amused or proud, "You don't remember _me_ at all, is that so?"

"No, I don't," I muttered again, becoming frustrated with his smugness. I felt as though he were making fun of me, or something.

"Well," He stood up tall and towered over me, "I am Warchief Thrall."

"Thrall," I recognized the name, "Warchief of the mighty, mighty Horde," I mocked a deeper voice than my own and smiled at that, at least he was vaguely known to me, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, though I'd hardly call it that since apparently it looks like I'm more of a _prisoner_ than anything else."

"Indeed." Thrall gave me a rather serious look then, before turning his back to me, "Now, I've some business to attend to, I was pushing it by waiting for you to wake up. But of course, I couldn't resist that," He glanced back at me, though that other Orc didn't seem to notice, "Needed to know everything was in order."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned, though I had some idea.

"I know it seems somewhat underhanded, to take your memory away from you," I thought so too, "But I find that the best way to motivate is with emotions. Take those out of the picture, and you're an ideal prisoner. No threat of rebellion, no need."

"Don't want a rebellion, eh, then why didn't you just kill me?" I quirked an eye brow, he must at least know much enough about me to comprehend that I was never an ideal prisoner.

"I couldn't," He said simply, and both me and Kharn'A'Lei looked over at him strangely, "What good would that do? As a man of my word, I need you alive." I could at least give him credit for that. "Besides," He was quieter, "You're not that easy to kill."

"What," I shrugged sceptically, "A little more poison, a sharp dagger, even a _pillow_- us Humans are pretty squishy deep down."

"Seems so," He smiled a bit at me, then turned to the other Orc, "Kharn'A'Lei," He perked up to his name, "Watch the hostage until _he_ arrives."

"Yes sir." The other Orc obliged, standing and saluting Thrall as he left.

Who was this '_he'_ that Thrall mentioned? Must have been someone important, I assumed. Too important for a name, anyway. Thrall was out the door before I finished pondering that, and with him left any remnant of familiarity. Without even a name to know, I was kind of, well, lost. I puffed a bit of a laugh, breaking the silence with a stupid noise.

"What was he goin' on about, hit on the head?" I pretended I wasn't as confused as I was, "Pfft, What did I do to deserve _that_?" I snorted, trying to pry information.

"None of your fucking concern, cunt." He snapped, sitting on the opposite side of the room. He was certainly a vulgar one, jeez.

"Hey now, what's _that_ about?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow. To be honest, I was a little outright shocked by that little outburst. Hadn't much been expecting it, was all.

"Fucking bitch," He retorted, hacking.

"Shovel-face." I added, though less than spitefully. It was like a conversation, you have to keep it going.

"Slut." He stated, almost stimulated by the attention.

"I'm about ready to turn my mature filter on." I murmured, effectively thwarting his insult rant.

We were both quiet, staring at each other, before we both sighed and fell silent. I wasn't in much of a position to talk right now anyway, even if my head was filled with questions. It was like waking up in the middle of a dream, because it didn't really seem all that true, and as such I didn't feel obliged to make an effort to liberate myself from the situation. Not at first, anyway. After a couple minutes of heavily awkward silence, the Orc yawned and relaxed against a wall. I took the opportunity to observe my situation more carefully, for I was slowly becoming aware that time was moving rather slowly, as often it did in the real world. I had an inkling that this may have been reality, after all, though the thought was a less than comforting sentiment. I was tied to this, really tall stone wall, and I'm pretty sure it was the only wall that had a window on it. Of course, they'd have it so I couldn't even enjoy looking outside. My arms were shackled together, by the wrists, and my feet were tied with a thick rope. All in all, a pretty shitty situation.

I noticed that I was still in my armour. I found_ that_, at least, comforting. If I were in this kind of situation in rags or something, I don't think I could be the least bit confident. I would feel like a completely different person. I took a look at this, this strange armour. I don't remember having earned it, I must have forgotten that too. Brutal Gladiator's Vestments, I think it was called. Damn, I was already hating this amnesia thing. Last I remember I was in my Assassination Armour, what the hell.

That Orc was watching me as I looked myself over, and that made me sig_nif_icantly less comfortable, even under this skin of leather and metal. Boy, I was having a hard time feeling at ease in this place. He gave me a look, the kind of look you give someone who's somehow beneath you, like, less that worth the glance. It was conceited, condescending and demeaning. I hated when people did that. I would have spat in his eye, had he been closer. Actually, I wished he was closer so that I might have been able to, I really did.

"I wonder if your fucking _boyfriend_'s gonna come and get you," He teased, though it didn't work without my recognition of such a thing.

"My," I pondered the word, "_boy_friend? I don't _have_ a boyfriend." I replied surely, not pleased by the slimy sensation I got when he spoke the word. It just didn't work with me, that word. It sounded almost like a paedophile has spoken it.

"What about that Kujajin guy?" He asked, turning his head and scratching under his patchy, stubbly chin. Must have had a flea.

"Koo…jah…gin?" I sounded it out, "Is that Orcish? Is that supposed to _mean_ something to me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the guy.

"Wait a minute, you don't remember him at _all_?" His eyes widened with a smile, before he laughed at me, raising his chin.

Again, that goddamn condescending glare. It made my skin crawl, that damn Orc and his goddamn eyes. Those yellowish, cowardly eyes. I bet he wouldn't have been saying that kind of shit if I hadn't been tied up. I would have showed him something funny, boy I know it. His damn eyes were making me really pissed off. I wanted to spit in them again, I really would have, if he was closer. I swear.

"What's it to you; you _prick_." I growled this time, looking away, knowing that any more insolence would only urge him on.

"Fuck; touchy, touchy." He shook his head and clicked his tongue in a disappointed way. Like he was my damn father of something.

"…" I frowned at that, just trying my hardest not to bark at him or something.

"And you don't remember me, either…" He spoke, presumably to himself, mostly because I was pretending not to listen, "That's for the best, I mean, you and I didn't really get along all that well." He snickered, as if somehow it would impress me that he was _that_ difficult to get along with. That kind of stuff really gives me a pain, when guys like him think it's _cool_ or _impress_ive to be disliked. That's just something that rubs me wrong, really wrong.

"Oh, and we're just _best friends_ right now, is that it?" I retorted, with a fake kind of smile.

"Funny." He snorted at that.

Just then, that door that Thrall had left through creaked open, and two more beings entered the room. They were bickering angrily and walked over to Kharn'A'Lei. I watched them suspiciously, as they passed by without a glance, like they didn't even know I was there. One was a Troll Priest, obviously, and the other was a slightly more bluish Orc, possibly a Warrior or something. The Warrior and Kharn'A'Lei began talking, as if the argument had been passed on, and the Troll approached me, kneeling down in front of me.

"'Ello ma girl, 'ow's that gash in your 'ead doin'?" He asked, almost politely. It was a fake kind of polite, partly. You could tell that somewhere in his heart he did care, but somewhere even below his priestly pride. Them Priests always had that aura about them, thinking they're somehow better than you because they can fix you after you get cut up and all. I had bandages for that.

"'Ey, Ori'piras, stop minglin' with the scum." The bluish Orc said loudly over his shoulder. At least he was rude on the outside, too. He didn't try to hide it.

"'Nuff outta you Juz'kar," He replied, shaking his head before addressing me again, "I healed it up s'much as I could."

"What are you talking about…?" I asked slowly, not registering any pain right then to remind me, "Oh, right," I remembered what Thrall had said. Goddamn hit on the head and all.

"Wench don't remember a damn thing," Kharn'A'Lei all but shouted, as if it was also impressive that he knew that information before they did. He certainly was proud, diseased with it.

"Heya, guys," The door swung open once more as a lighter, yellowish green Orc rushed the room, "I brought some grub."

"You too," Kharn'A'Lei groaned, "What, _exactly_, are _you_ three doing here anyway?" He asked, somewhat irritably. It's no wonder people disliked him.

"Sounds like you don't want us here," That Juz'kar fellow deduced slyly, "You want that '_wench_' all to yourself, eh? Didn't get enough _last_ time?" I didn't even want to know.

"Oh shut the fuck up, will you?" He crossed his arms angrily. He was pouting, that damn near killed me.

"Oh!" The younger, yellowish Orc looked over at me, and I tensed up under his stare, "It's the little firefly!"

"_Fire_fly?" I raised an eyebrow and scowled. Somehow I had this way about me, this sort of drawing to nicknames. I mean, I guess how I would put it is that it's really easy for people to nickname me stuff. I don't like it very much. I always end up with these names that even I don't understand. This one, particularly, I had no idea about. Gotta be that amnesia.

"Don't you remember?" He cocked his head at me, as if it'd help.

"..." I looked away, I didn't want to say that I didn't remember it, because I knew that I'd be rung out for that kinda thing. Especially by that arrogant Orc, the one with those pale yellow eyes.

"Well, I'll remind you then! Gazrin, that _brute_, had forgotten that you needed fire for your food," He recollected, "So he only gave you raw meat, see? Then so this other Orc, I don't remember his name, but, he gave you this log, see and told you to '_make it yourself_', and you showed us all up by doin' just that," He laughed loudly, raising my eyebrows. I would have laughed, too, if I had any recollection of the matter.

"Stop talkin' to it like it's a person," Juz'kar coughed, "She dun't 'member anything anyway."

"S'at true?" The younger Orc turned to me again. I could tell he was a little different from the others. He was more naïve, more childish. He didn't really want to act all tough or anything, which is probably why he didn't really fit in.

"…" I couldn't answer, mainly because I didn't _really_ know. I was not pleased right about now, nor was I really in the mood for talking.

"Nope, she's dumb as a fucking doornail." Kharn'A'Lei shrugged, turning towards his friends. Right, so first he's trying to get people to dislike him so he can be proud of it, now he wants to impress them with his stupid insults. Real constant.

"Want to try that one again, mule-mug?" I barked at him suddenly, catching the low murmurs of surprise from the others in the room. I hadn't really though I'd say something like that, see, I'm kinda the type that doesn't much like to get into heated conflict. It happens, though, especially to me. A lot. It's because I can't really stop myself when I get mad and all. It's a curse, I swear.

"Wench, you don't know when to shut the fuck up," He turned back, shaking his head and fists. I almost laughed, though.

"And why does everyone call me _wench_?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know at all, just curious.

"'Cuz you're a _fucking_ wench." Kharn'A'Lei snapped. Well, I could have guess that one. Diarrhoea of the mouth; constipation of the ideas.

"My, aren't you clever." I muttered, this time not wanting him to hear me, else we'd have got into a fight or something, that Orc's real sensitive.

"So why did Thrall ask us all to come up here and check on them?" The young, yellowish Orc asked, to no one in particular.

"I have to keep watch over this fucking wench, else she be rescued by those fucking traitors or some _idiots_ from the Alliance," Kharn'A'Lei told him, he had a problem with talking other people down to make himself look good, "And I guess Thrall doesn't quite think I can fucking do that on my own."

"Or maybe he thinks you'll kill 'er yourself," Juz'kar made a valid point, loud enough for everyone to hear. I had the same idea.

"And what exactly do you want with me anyway?" I spoke up, finally managing to ask one of those burning questions.

"That, my _dear_, is none of your fucking business," Kharn'A'Lei mouthed, his teeth smacking against each other like his rolls of fat when he moves too quickly.

"Jeez, man, lighten up." He didn't have all that much to be so worried about anyway, "And I a'int your _dear_," I shook my head. Boy, I could hardly stay in the same room with this guy, I swore I was going to snap. I really was.

"Well," Juz'kar snorted, "I'm outta here pretty damn soon, I got somewhere more important to be. Or at least more interesting."

"Fair 'nuff." Kharn'A'Lei agreed, acting like he didn't care, though I'm sure he found it offensive that he wasn't as entertaining to everyone else as he found himself.

"I'll 'eave wit' Juz'kar, too," Ori'piras added, "Thrall wants me t' do somethin' a little more suited to my style, gotta fix up the troops n' all." Troops... was there a war raging somewhere?

"We dun't fucking need you here anyway," Kharn'A'Lei concurred with an obnoxious snort. He really likes to play up his act.

"Good, then." Juz'kar finished, he wasn't much to keep at arguments.

"Well," The youngest Orc cleared his throat in an attempt to attract attention, before he opened up the few packages he brought with him, exposing little rations of food, "We'd better eat up."

"Fuck, I'm hungry," Kharn'A'Lei snatched a package, "I've been sitting 'round here all fucking day, waiting for this fucker to fucking get up."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, that's all I hear comin' outta your mouth," I shook my head. I know it's a common word and all, but after a while it just gets tiresome. Especially when it comes out of the same guy's mouth, and every time he says the word it sounds almost mispronounced, like he doesn't really know what it means but he says it to sound tough or something. It was almost sad.

"Like I care what you fucking think." He growled. He did though, he was like that, I could measure.

"With a mouth that fucking dirty you might as well just fucking replace it, maybe with some big-ass fucking lips to suit your big fat fucking head," I retorted, swearing like he did. Sometimes lines just come out of my mouth like they were written on a script, I don't even think them through half the time.

"You'd better shut _your_ fucking lips before I rip them off," He narrowed his eyes. That was a pretty violent and, well, graphic comment.

"Jeez, and _I'm_ the one who's touchy." I smirked. He was easy to horse around with, really. He took a lot of things too personally.

I faintly heard the muffled laughing of the inhabitants of the room. I leaned back against the stones that I was chained to and sighed heavily. This whole thing was just too much. I didn't know why I was here, how long I'd been here for, or how I got into this situation at all. It bothered me to be completely in the blue. I'm not much of a control freak really, to my knowledge anyway, but I do like to know important things like that. I chewed on my bottom lip, an old habit I had.

The light in the room, I could tell, was fading. The only thing that allowed me to see the faces of those around me was the natural light emanating from the window behind me and the sliver of flickering light from the torch in the hall. It was almost evening, I deduced. I let out another hefty breath and closed my eyes, remaining focused on staying aware of those around me. I had that much that I knew. The smell of their food was eating me alive though, and I struggled to keep my mind off the topic. I couldn't look at it anyway though, it'd make me sick. Especially the way that jerk ate. He must have thought he was really something, because he made a show of eating like a pig. You could tell no one else really wanted to see it though.

I sensed his leering eyes more than anything, and cracked an eyelid to catch his stare. I stared at him with my one half-open eye, expecting him to say or do something. It was a long, awkward few seconds before he grumbled and looked away. My eyebrow twitched at that, first he has the balls to stare at me, then is such a girl he doesn't even say anything? I let out my long-held breath and stared at a spot on the roof intently.

"Here wench," Kharn'A'Lei finally spoke up, and it was then I realized he had come a few scoots closer, "Eat something."

"I don't need your _Orc_ _feed_," I turned away stubbornly. He grunted in shock, and was most probably offended by the link to a mount.

"I said _eat_, so you'd better fucking eat." He was getting desperate now, not wanting anyone to think he'd failed in his quest to get me fed.

"No, I think I'm okay." I rolled my neck absent-mindedly, knowing that his pride would get the better of him.

"Listen," He grabbed my cheek roughly and turned my head to face him, "When someone fucking offers you something, it's polite to accept it."

"Pfft," I broke away from him harshly, "And it's _polite_ to keep your hands to your_self_."

I hated when people did that, it really gridded my gears. When people just go around and touch you with their greasy fingers, especially when you don't want to be touched. I like my personal bubble just fine, thanks. I particularly didn't like the fact that it was this sweaty hog that had _laid hands_ on me, and he wasn't even a pally or nothing. Just who did he think he was dealing with, here?

"Just shut the fuck up and eat," He dropped the rest of his bag of food in my lap, and turned away quickly. I stared at it blankly, before deciding to speak before my stomach spoke for me.

"Fine." I continued to stare at that package, knowing full well I couldn't eat it with my hands tied behind my back, "Hey, buddy-boy," I nodded my head at him, and could see him shutter, "Couldn't eat this if I _wanted_ to," He looked back at me, "I don't have my arms."

"You whiny runt," He snorted with a higher pitch and spun back around, "You're smart, do it yourself, like _last_ time."

"I'd be a lot easier if I had some hands, y'know?" I groaned almost whining, hoping to piss him off.

"I'll help you!" The younger, yellowish Orc stood up quickly.

"No," Kharn'A'Lei and I snapped at the same time. He's clumsy looking.

"Siddown, Jy'ko," Juz'kar patted his place beside him.

"Just trying to help," He said defensively, and I was sure he was.

"Actually," Kharn'A'Lei sounded thoughtful, "I have an idea," He grabbed the bag again and whipped out one of my daggers from the pile of my stuff in the corner that I had only then noticed. He scooped up a bit of food and held it out to me, completely serious.

"Well _that_ looks _sanitary,_" I commented quietly, turning my head away in a disgusted way, "Even _I_ don't know where that's been, for obvious reasons," I meant the amnesia thing.

"Quit fucking complaining," He held it out closer. I could smell him from here, better than I could smell his dripping Orc feed.

"You get that anywhere closer to me with that and I'll bite off your whole fricken' hand," I warned him, hoping he'd get the idea that that he really disgusted me.

"Enough bitching, wench." He sounded frustrated, leaning the dagger closer to me still. He was stubborn, but only when it came to his pride.

"You persistent _bastard_," I shook my head reluctantly before leaning forward and biting off the chunk of meat with ease, particularly cautious in case he were to try something, "Lookie there, you didn't ram it down my throat."

"Doesn't mean I didn't think about it," He smirked and scooped up another dagger full. It didn't taste all that bad, but really, I'd eat anything.

"Mhmm," I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a decent response.

"Well look at that, Kharn'A'Lei," Jy'ko beamed with a stupid smile, dimples and all, "You're not as serious and cold as you claim."

"Shut your fucking yap or I'll ram this dagger down_ your_ throat." He barked, glaring at the guy as if he were a cockroach. There's that pride again, boy, he was racked with it.

"Yeesh, fricken' cobra, man, take it easy," He held up his hands defensively.

While he was distracted bickering to the other Orc, I took hold of the dagger with my teeth and yanked it out of his flimsy grasp. While he let out a surprised yelp and turned back to me, I flipped the knife around with my tongue and tossed it into the air, catching the handle with my teeth. I smirked and raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. I just love being the life of the party, sometimes. Didn't so much like the attention so much as I liked his flustered look.

"You manipulative bitch," He stood up and glared down at me.

"Maybe you should spend less time arguing and more time watching your hostage," I reminded him through my teeth, content to degrade him interminably.

"Fuck you," He whipped out his gun and aimed it at my head, pressing it against my temple with the cock of his thumb, "Just _try_ it."

"You think I'm afraid of that?" I snickered, yet noted the fact that the gun against my skull felt oddly familiar. Perhaps I knew him after all, or his gun anyway.

"I wouldn't even flinch if I splattered your cruddy Human blood all over this fucking dump," He leaned closer, "Wanna test that?"

"You know that Thrall'll rip your head off if ya' do," Juz'kar reminded him uneasily, careful of his wrath.

"Hm," I cocked my crazy neck suddenly, aiming the blade of the knife straight down. I grunted as I dropped it, effectively cutting the ropes which had bound my feet. I rolled my ankles and stretched my legs out, kicking them up and down to relieve the uncomfortable, numb feeling. I knew that really got him, especially when I waved my toes around.

"What?" He lowered his weapon slightly, more confused that relieved.

"I'm not an idiot," I cracked my neck disobediently, "How far do you think I'd get with a dagger in my mouth? I'd say about an inch, no, scratch that, I'm _chained to a wall_, so not _even_ an inch."

"You bitch…" He glared down at me, embarrassed by my antics.

"Those ropes were rather annoying, anything you can do about the shackles on my wrists, or shall I endure?" I asked, looking as innocent and harmless as I could manage without cracking a smile. I'm insane, I swear.

"Heh," He shook his head with a sort of small laugh, before crouching down to my level, flicking the shackles holding my arms above my head, and placing his hand on my head, "Sorry wench, but that'd be a '_no fucking way_'."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," I shrugged, flicking my head so to knock him away. He had pushed some locks of hair into my face, something that really annoyed me.

"Hm." He frowned, took the dagger out of the crack in stone ground in front of me, and then sat down just behind the fresh cut and crossed his legs.

"Well," Juz'kar stood suddenly as we all looked over at him, and motioned towards the door, "I'm outta here."

"Wit' ya mon." Ori'piras followed suit like they were tied by the heel.

"Uh," Jy'ko looked around with an uncertain visage, "Does this mean I have to leave too?"

"Yes," They all expelled, exasperated with tolerating this guy. I didn't mind him too much, at least he didn't care so much what people thought and all.

"Get out, no one fucking invited you here anyway you fucking pest." Kharn'A'Lei snorted with a flick of his wrist. Case in point.

"Got it!" He stood and saluted before bounding off after the others like a deer of some kind.

"Good." Kharn'A'Lei fell silent and stood utterly still, staring at the door.

This was one of those times. I mean, after my whole silly prank, I kind of had a decision to make. It was a moment in which I could either laugh at the guy for his embarrassment, or I could ask if he was all right. He looked rather melancholy, and somehow I felt that I was responsible. I mean, I'm pretty sure I was, but it was odd to me that I regretted it. In spite of my resentment for him, I rolled my eyes without his notice and decided to speak up.

"You oka-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Shut up!" He slammed his hand hard against the rock right beside my head and stared menacingly into my widened eyes, "There'd better not be any more fucking bullshit up your fucking sleeve, you stupid fucking wench."

"..." I was silent, my mouth hanging slightly ajar in fear for a second, before I pulled myself back together and acted tough, "Scout's honour." I cocked my head with a smile. I'm kind of a goof sometimes.

"Hm." He snorted. His eyes slowly slipped from mine and traced my face, but I couldn't tell what he was looking for, "Strange," He reached up and traced my cheek with his middle and index fingers gently as his eyes briefly softened, though I tossed his hand away from me quickly, "Humans are so…" He stopped himself suddenly and put his hand down, "_Irritating_."

"What?" I gave a confused look. He was all over the place, really.

"Never mind, you fucking bitch." He barked as he scooted back and crossed his arms angrily. He really cared about appearances, even when no one was around. Maybe he wanted to impress him_self_. That killed me. That really killed me.

"Sheesh," I shrugged as I leaned my head back to try and see out the window behind me. I couldn't see anything past the faintly dimming skyline, "Say, who's this guy you're waiting for, anyway?"

"Again you nosy bitch," His anger flared and I nearly jumped in anticipation that he might smack me, "Non'a your fucking business!"

"Kay, kay, I get it, I get it, holy Tauren..." I shook my head, when an image of a Tauren in a floral shirt came to mind. I perked up but could think of no explanation as to why.

"I can't _believe_ you just don't even remember me..." He muttered again, seeming somewhat bothered by it. He surely made an effort not to be forgotten, it must have really torn him up to know his efforts were in vain. Poor guy.

"Why, did we have a _fling_ or something?" I cringed, my eyes narrowing at the roof and my lips turning to a sneer.

"_Fuck_ no!" He yelled, then turned away rudely. I was about to start bothering him about his intentions towards me, I mean, it was almost like for some reason he might have even _liked_ me. I shuttered at the thought. I was sure he was going to say something flattering, instead of saying '_irritating_', but I guess he had _some_ self control. I almost grinned, but he spoke again, "Come to think of it," He pondered, "I never _did_ get to repay you for what happened last time," He looked over. I still didn't know what he was going on about.

I couldn't really read what his eyes intended this time. He looked somewhat determined, else vengeful. It set me on edge. It really did. I was sweating all of a sudden, though I didn't act it very much. I tensed up, though. I tensed like I was scared and all, but I didn't do it too noticeably or anything. He would have really picked at me about it, I know he would.

"What does _that_ mean?" I pressed my back against the wall instinctively.

"You embarrassed me in front of my comrades," He started off strong, though it was misplaced as I was hardly listening to his words, just his tone, "got me in a boat-load of shit, and fucking attacked me."

"That sounds like me," I shrugged, trying to keep the mood nonchalant. It didn't work too well.

"I'm sure Thrall won't be too upset if I _rough_ you up a bit," He stood up, looming over me with his palm resting on the butt of gun, "he's got _other_ things to worry about up North," He added quieter, and for some reason I felt like he was threatening Thrall himself. Like he knew something he hadn't divulged, "I might just have myself a bit of fun."

"I-I _dare_ you," I said in an attempt at confidence.

"I've heard that line before," He grinned as he pulled out his steely weapon once more.

I almost felt like cowering in the darkness of his creeping shadow, but decided instead to hold my ground and the shred of bravery I still had left. I'm kind of yellow too, once in a while I mean. I'm not too sure. I'm only a_ little_ yellow, and it comes out at the worst times, the times when I need my confidence and all. I think I'm a bit yellow and a bit just plain crazy. I swear I am. I usually just act tough because I don't care much what happens to me and all, that's the crazy part. I'm a bit suicidal that way. His face was darkened and his expression was both angry and grinning, at least what I could make of it. I felt my breath boil in my throat and waited impatiently for the inevitable.

"Oi," A voice broke in from the door, freezing him dead. I, too, was stalled, stopped from any protest or remark.

"A-Ah-uh-uh," Kharn'A'Lei quickly stuttered nervously as he turned around anxiously, his gun trembling in his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice said coolly and calmly. I was amazed at Kharn'A'Lei's sudden change of attitude.

"S-Straad, I-I-" He was caught off guard, and obviously by someone with influence. This _must_ have been who we were waiting for, and the apprehension damn near tossed me off my seat on the floor.

"Oh, I see," He halted Kharn'A'Lei's fumbled sentence.

The only light sources were those from the window and from the hallway, a torch that hung on the wall behind this stranger's head. The silhouette was leaning against the door frame when he uncrossed his arms and reached for the hanging torch. He moved it quickly across his face, barely an instant to take it in, and he turned away from us, placing it on the ring in this cell. A breath was expelled as our captivation climaxed, or mine anyway. He stepped back and sighed, his back still to us. He turned his head and looked back at Kharn'A'Lei. Either he was someone for dramatics, or I was someone for _interpreting_ dramatics.

"Well, we don't need any blood spilled here," He stepped towards us easily, boot by boot, the sounds echoing through the walls and my ears, "we lose enough fighting our enemies, but fighting captives? Ridiculous."

"You-You're right." He lowered his weapon and stepped away from me, though his stern scowl opposed his words.

"No need to lie, Kharn'A'Lei," He laughed lightly, which was a surprise to me, "You've no one to impress. Just remember that right now, she's a very important person to us."

"Just what the fuck are you going on about?" Kharn'A'Lei growled, easing his tension. He went right back to his act, even after, I could tell, he just had the wits scared out of him. If he had any wits to scare, that is.

"Ah, forget it." The stranger waved it away, slowly becoming visible to my eyes, "Don't worry too much, nothing particularly reportable happened, correct?" He seemed to be asking me, though I was hypnotized by his expert use of syllables and pronunciation.

"U-Uh," I could only nod in agreement slowly, for some reason I felt in utterly awe of this man.

"Well, now that you're here," Kharn'A'Lei regained his composure and arrogance, "_I_ don't have to be. I'll leave the wench to you."

"Oh, don't be rude," The strange man slapped him on the back playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," He walked out hurriedly, avoiding my eyes directly.

"Sorry about him," The stranger spoke with a commanding voice, "He's a little rough around the edges." He waited a moment, until even his distant steps were lost to us, "Not one I know particularly well," He checked over his shoulder once to make sure Kharn'A'Lei was _really_ gone. He seemed like the type to linger.

"No big deal," I shrugged, looking up from under my brow curiously, though I would hide my fixation.

"My apologies, Viola," He turned to me, already knowing my name somehow, "I didn't introduce myself."

"And you would be...?" I asked, more eager for an answer than I would let on.

"Straadlater of the Nightfall, they call me," He bend down to my level, his knees bending, the muscles obliging him with no complaint, "You can call me Straad."

He had deep green skin and jet-black hair, barely visible through the Shamanistic headgear. He was not too large, as I would have concluded from the commanding voice and title, but he had rather broad shoulders and strong arms. He had scruffy, Orcish sideburns accompanied by a fringed beard, though not too apparently on the front of his chin, which seemed to suit him just fine. I could tell, just by staring at him, that he was _rather_ attractive among Orcs. Among _any_one, I knew as I noticed myself gawking. I tried to force away the feeling bubbling in the deep of my stomach, and that rosy slap I felt taking my face. He was good at first impressions, that was certain. Not to mention, his accent was good, for an Orc.

Something struck me about this guy. It was kind of strange to me. He wasn't trying to act mighty or anything, like Kharn'A'Lei was. Though I could tell just by looking at him, he was very strong, like some kind of Orc war hero or something, though I didn't ask. He was definitely not stupid, I could tell already, and he didn't give off any vibes of hostility. It made me feel less tense, even in a place like this. It really did.

"Ah," I acted uninterested, though my cheeks were pink from finding myself painting him in my head.

"And you are indeed Viola, is that so?" He cocked his head at the name, or at me.

"That's me." I shrugged, creating a metal scratching sound with my shackles.

"Pleasure." He said simply, though I'm sure it wasn't much of one. His eyes drifted to the shackles above my head and remained, I could tell he was going to say something but I spoke first.

"It doesn't bother me too much." I looked away from him. Somehow I kind of felt almost _embarrassed_. It was a weird feeling for me.

"Hm," He nodded, and nodded again. He shrugged before jumping back into a sitting position and crossing his legs expertly. I think he was being funny. "So," He raised an eyebrow to me with a handsome smirk, something I never thought I'd think about an Orc, "get yourself comfortable, because it'll just be the two of us until orders come in."

"Perfect." I remarked almost sarcastically, flicking the strands of auburn hair from out of my face absent-mindedly.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"What have we done," I murmured but my thoughts were cut short, "To think we had just found a home that accepted us, a peaceful town where they knew us as heroes, and I had just found someone to care about..."

"Hey, we have to leave too, or they'll know we did it- and lock _us_ away!" Votheilia cried out as she began for the door through the rushing stream of convicts.

"You guys go ahead," I sighed and spoke calmly and quietly, "I'll just stay here and be caught. If I'm in jail, Thrall can't use me and his abduction plan will have failed. He'll let Nasrina go free, and we can-"

"Are you an idiot!" Alpine shouted out of no where, shocking us both, "They won't let her go, they'll _kill_ her!"

"So be it! They'll kill her anyway!" I shouted back, "They'll dangle her in front of my very face and make me beg and work to get her back, then they'll just snatch her away again!"

**Don't leave yet! READ THIS! And hit the review button. Thanks :)**


	3. Back to Betrayal

***Hey guys, keep on reviewing if you please. I read them ALL. Oh, and try to take breaks between readings, the computer screen isn't so forgiving over time.**

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. **

_**-x0x-**_

_**Of Humans and the Horde (Working Title):**_

Chapter 2: Back to Betrayal

"Alpine, Votheilia, we've got to get moving, and _now_." I said seriously as I approached them, my pace more than hurried.

"Kuj," Votheilia spoke, somewhat frailly I noticed almost too late, "What does _this_ mean?"

"What?" I asked as I came up beside them, though I could hardly pay attention, as my mind was elsewhere.

"That." Alpine pointed to the wall, just behind and below the bridge, where the water flowed to the canals.

I peered over to where they were both staring. I barely read it once over before needing to turn my head away. The wall read, somewhat obstructed by the liquid-like running of the blood it was written in, '_Listen to my orders, or she's dead, Kujajin, fucking dead!_'. I could only hope that it was the blood of another. I hid my fears though, and stood upright before Alpine and Votheilia. There needed to be a leader.

"Al, wash that slander off of the wall, before someone sees it." I asked him, as directed him with my finger.

"Right," He didn't hesitate an instant. Even though the wall was massive, Alpine had next to no trouble washing it off while it was still wet. I didn't watch though, I looked around to be sure no one else saw it. Alpine climbed back up to us, "Kujajin, what did that _mean_?"

"…" I hesitated for a long minute before answering, to get the words together without a falter of my voice, "…They took Nasrina."

"Shit," Alpine spilled before he could hold his tongue, and Votheilia buried her face into his arm to keep from saying anything at all. Max, whom I had left under their care when I went to find her, looked up at me knowingly. I avoided his eyes and dismissed him for the time being. I couldn't deal with his big, sad eyes.

"Like I was telling you, we have to go," I spun on my toes and began walking towards the gate.

Alpine and Votheilia looked over at each other, before they followed after obediently. Despite our discomfort, and uneasiness, we didn't speak a word, instead stalked in silence towards the entrance gate. But as we approached the last few steps out of the city, the gates before us began to close and sirens of warning blew over the walls and through the streets. We all turned towards one of the mounted city guards, who was hollering to any who listen.

"The prisoners have escaped, seal the exits!" He shouted, his arms waving around to his men.

"The prisoners?" I inquired, rushing over to him, "What do you mean?"

"Horde invaders, those that were captured when the city was attacked," He turned to me with his words, "About a dozen of them have escaped!"

"What?" I stepped forward eagerly, I knew who was the doing of this.

"There was a prison break, apparently it was broken into by a team of five Horde raiders." He informed me quickly, though that information was already mine. He didn't have names, though.

"Damn," I cursed below my breath, "They're all long gone by now, I'm sure."

"We managed to stop the raid and hold them up after they'd opened two cells, thus, the rest of the prisoners are still secured, if you have the time we'd appreciate some help." He asked urgently, "Head to the prison, they'll have more information for you."

"R-Right." I agreed hesitantly, remembering Thrall's orders to obey him.

I led Alpine and Votheilia away from the gates and back into the city. The three of us rushed to the prison with all little effort as I could have expected, considering we had more important things to do than this. We could hear the distant cries, clashing, and rioting, and it was chilling. With just a few short corners until we reached the scene, some bastardly arm grabbed my own and yanked me into an alleyway. Immediately, Votheilia and Alpine followed, as they were more set on me than their destination. I ripped my arm from the Orc's grasp and glared knowingly into his now familiar eyes.

"Throm-Ka," He started, obviously irritated by the formality. He wasn't much for being polite, as most Orcs were.

"What do you want?" I asked hurriedly. I wasn't in the mood for it either.

"Thrall told me to give you your orders," He continued, almost as uncomfortable with the situation as I was.

"Well then _give_ them," I demanded from him. I could barely stand the smell of him, much less the sight or company._ Much_ less.

"He wants you to help with the escape of the rest of those fucking prisoners." He let flow the words in haste.

"Of course," I had thought as much, "I knew it would be something like that."

"Yeah, well, I'd better go," He made to turn and leave but I snatched him by the collar and yanked him back over to me.

"What's your name, Orc?" I yelled, almost too loudly. I needed a name to go with his ugly face.

"What the fuck does it matter, ya damn punk?" He shouted back, grabbing my wrist with his ridiculously overpowered grip.

"_You_ were the one who took her!" I recalled with rage, trying to rip his stupid pale yellow eyes out with my own, "I saw you, just a few minutes ago, with Thrall! She was in your arms, you goddamn-"

"So _what_? Like I have her _now_? Let me _fucking_ go, you swine!" He struggled, and I could almost feel my wrist bone cracking.

"I swear if you lay one dirty finger on her," I started through teeth and narrowed eyes.

"I'm not makin' any fucking promises, not to _you_," He grinned, knowing it aggravated me more than I would let on.

"'Ey, mon," Another voice came from above, on some low rooftop, "We gotta move, wrap it up."

"Hmpf," He yanked away from me, still clutching my wrist so tight I thought it'd shatter like glass, "I'll make sure to give her a _special present_ from her _boyfriend_," He placed his other hand on the top of his gun.

"Don't you even-" He cut me off as he tossed my arm downwards, nearly spraining or dislocating my shoulder.

"See ya!" He jumped to the rooftop and rushed off with the Troll. I rolled my shoulder twice before he was out of sight, then simply stared after them.

"..." I watched their retreating backs as my fingernails dug deep into my palms, as if they were searching for treasure in my flesh, "_Damn_ it!" I hit the wall beside me and felt the shards and dust of rock fall below.

"Kujajin," Votheilia squeaked out as she nervously stepped back, "I've never seen you like this..."

"Sorry," I murmured through the gaps in my teeth. I wasn't though, not really.

"Don't you think we should get going?" Alpine finally spoke up, "We have to do what he says, right? And then we'll get her back, that's the deal?"

"Unfortunately you're right..." I admitted reluctantly, pushing past the two of them rudely. I saw myself sinking to that level, but I didn't want to stop. I was angry, infuriated even. I really should have expected retaliation, and of course, I'm always the target, everyone was out to get me.

The continued towards the prison, all the while trying to think of a way to break out the other prisoners. We really had no ideas at all. Security must have doubled after the break, and it was next to impossible just to get inside. We approached the cell guards and suddenly the idea hit me, as usually it did. I was the idea man, of course. The most intellectual of our group.

"We need help at the canals," I spoke quickly, as if it were indeed urgent, "They've located the prisoners, hiding by the freight docks. We were sent to watch over these cells, you have to hurry and back our soldiers up!"

"Who are you?" He asked, while the other two guards came over to us.

"Field Marshal Kujajin, and party." I nodded to confirm. Of course, my name was well known around here. That must have been what Thrall was counting on.

"Oh," We all turned to the third guard, "he's the guy that _put_ all these prisoners in here," That one guard spoke up surely. He was right, of course.

"Well then," They nodded towards each other, "we're counting on you," The first one said as the three of them took off towards the canals.

"Of course." I saw them off before continuing towards the cells.

"Kuj, I don't like this," Votheilia whispered to me. Like this was all about her, please. She wasn't obliged to be here at all, this was about me. Nasrina, too, was just a way to get to me.

"Hey, it's that-that _guy_, the one who ruined the invasion!" One of the Orcs shouted, and suddenly there was an uproar.

"I don't like this any more than you do, Vo." I told her as I looked around for a way out. The guards had taken their keys with them, and I couldn't find any way to raise the bars.

"How in Azeroth are we gonna break all these people out?" Alpine inquired suddenly, his voice shaking with disbelief.

"Just let me think," I stood still for a moment, scanning the room with my eyes, "Ack," I rubbed my head angrily, as if it would clear my mind. I was rushing for an escape route, while trying not to be drowned out my the noise of the uproar. It was mostly unsuccessful.

I looked back at Alpine and silently asked if he had an idea, but he shook his head. Of course not, it was always up to me. He was damn near close to stabbing through a hanging Alliance flag above us with his horn as he shook his head. Huh, I had never realized before how _large_ he was, or his horns, they were so sharp... That's it!

"Al, if there's no door, what do we do?" I asked, excited by my own brilliance.

"Uh, find a window?" He asked, unsure.

"What if there is no window?" I tried to lead him to the answer, gesturing towards the thin bars. He was silent as I continually gestured, over and over, before he made

"The..." His eyes darted around like this was some kind of test, "chim...ney?" He looked dumbfounded.

"No you idiot," I slapped my forehead, "we _make_ a door!" I almost shouted.

"Ooooh," He raised his finger and nodded furiously like he understood, then stopped, "Wait what are you-"

"Do you remember when we were first stopping the invasion, in the Hold, and you used your horns to brake down the door?" I guess I had to spell it out and everything. "You think you can do it again?" I asked.

"Well I can try, that's for damn sure." He gave me a thumbs-up then prepared to ram the bars down. He gave an extended stretch, then kicked his foot back on the dust ground, like some superstitious ritual. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself," Votheilia spoke softly, as if hoping I didn't hear.

"Raaah!" He rushed the bars and smashed clean into the cell, "Oof!" He landed on the dirty cell floor, "Wait, now _I'm_ in the cell, how exactly is this supposed to work?"

"The bars are gone, Al," I spoke, not really interested in his stupidity and his ignorance, "You can walk right back out."

"Right," Alpine stood up and smirked triumphantly as the masses around him stood in awe.

"Hey, you're bustin' us out now?" One Orc questioned, as the rest looked around at each other.

"Hurry while you have the chance," I didn't want to say it out loud, but I pointed towards the large exit door.

"Thank you, Hunter," A few of them said on their way out. Not all of them, though. They must have know I didn't do it out of the _kindness_ in my heart.

"What have we done," I murmured but my thoughts were cut short, "To think we had just found a home that accepted us, a peaceful town where they knew us as heroes, and I had just found someone to care about..."

"Hey, we have to leave too, or they'll know we did it- and lock _us_ away!" Votheilia cried out as she began for the door through the rushing stream of convicts.

"You guys go ahead," I sighed and spoke calmly and quietly, "I'll just stay here and be caught. If I'm in jail, Thrall can't use me and his abduction plan will have failed. He'll let Nasrina go free, and we can-"

"Are you an idiot!" Alpine shouted out of no where, shocking us both, "They won't let her go, they'll _kill_ her!"

"So be it!" It sounded so harsh at first, but I was sure I had a reason, "They'll kill her anyway!" I shouted back, "They'll dangle her in front of my very face and make me beg and work to get her back, then they'll just snatch her away again!"

"Let them try," Alpine grabbed my arm in his massive one, dragging me forth so hard I nearly fell over, "I _won't_ let you give up on her."

"Al..." Votheilia looked on.

"Then _you_ go after her!" I yanked in defiance, "_You_ follow her, impress her, chase her, stay by her side and fall in _love_ with her, then _you_ see how it feels when she's taken away, bloody and beaten, in front of _your_ very eyes!"

"..." Silence followed, before his grip tightened considerably and my eyes grew large, he was certainly surprising sometimes, "If you're _half _the Elf you claim to be, then for _God_ sakes, _act_ like it!"

The pain of his palm and fingers hitting my cheek wasn't exactly expected, but I didn't flinch. I stood, still, feeling my cheek darken like my eyes. In the mess of chaos and panic around us, I only watched the floor. Perhaps he was right, Thrall and his men were getting the better of me, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let them win, even if they did kill Nasrina. Looking up into his eyes I knew for once he was serious.

"Grow up!" He exhaled so loudly that even the booming of his voice could have knocked me to the floor, "Who was it that showed you what selflessness is?" He began walking away, pulling me behind him with ease, "Who was it that taught you to fight, even after being outnumbered, after _being_ so 'beaten and bloody'," He gripped harder and walked faster.

"..." I realized what he was saying, but let him continue. He needed to get this out.

"You tell me her name, and _say_ to my_ face_ that you _won't_ fight back for _her_?" He shouted above the cries and shouts of the jail break around us, "This isn't about _you_!"

"You're right Al," I smiled faintly somehow, perhaps believing or at least understanding what he meant, and found the strength to lift my head, "For once, you said something smart."

"Well," He paused, as this time he was surprised, "you were being all emo, and angsty and stuff..."

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away," I admitted as we moved through the crowd, my feet moving on their own this time. My hesitance, it was embarrassing. No matter how well-placed.

"Yeah you did," He continued proudly, more sure of himself now, "I'm sick of all these cutscenes."

"That's enough you two, we've still got to find our way out of this place." Votheilia spoke up again, and I had all but forgotten her voice.

"Right," I finally started taking the situation seriously again. At least, I had to protect myself. I wasn't about to let the thought of someone else kill me, or capture me.

We hurried back down the prison corridor and escaped through the front, while the guards still recognized us as allies. Of course, we acted as though we were _chasing_ the prisoners, but had to drop it as we saw the guards we replaced talking to superior officers. We quickly ran through back alleys and swam through the canals until we were out of any immediate. Finally, we reached the gates and hid under the main bridge, looking up at the still sealed gates.

"How are we gonna get out? The city's locked down!" Alpine asked in a whisper, though half came through bubbles as he was half under water.

"Don't worry, I've got it all figured out." I said confidently, as my arms moved to and fro across the surface.

"I _knew _it! What's your plan this time?" Alpine leaned forward, excited. At least he knew I was the smart one.

"Well, all those prisoners that escaped have to get out somewhere too, right?" I led him along, "So, there are dozens of them, and what, two or four gate guards. Who do _you_ think has the upper hand?"

"Oh I see, we'll use them as cover!" Votheilia picked up before Alpine did, no surprise there.

"Exactly." I nodded surely, "Now, we just have to wait for..."

Just then, the sounds of countless heavy footsteps rushed over our heads. Alpine, Votheilia and I all exchanged knowing smirks and rushed up the side of the bridge to follow. As I expected, the guards were easily overcome and the masses flowed from the gates like rats from a sewer. Among them, the three of us clung together and raced through the thickness of the forest. Before even reaching Goldshire, however, we stopped in the cover of trees to rest.

"What now?" Alpine asked all of us.

"Honestly, Al?" I spoke through a huff, "I have no idea,"

"Well that's no fun," A booming voice sounded from near us, by some large, moss-covered boulder, "No plans, yet, Kujajin?"

"Thrall, I've done what you asked," I argued, ignoring his statement.

"You've quirked my interest, Kujajin." This time he ignored me, "That was some show. You know, I could really use a man like you on my side, willing or not."

"Why did you kidnap Na-?" I asked suddenly, but stopped halfway, "Er, Viola?" I corrected myself. I wasn't sure if I should tell him her name, in fear he might gain leverage that way.

"Would you follow me any other way?" He asked rightly.

"…" I glared at the man before me, not a word could I give to deny that. I simply waited for him to give me another task, which I knew he would.

"I needed some assistance in retrieving my lost men, so when I learned of where you were all staying," I didn't want to know how, "I thought it the perfect time for some vengeance, as well." He laughed, "Killing two stones with one bird, isn't that the expression?"

"Something like that." I replied calmly, not caring to correct him.

"I've been having a hard time motivating my own men," He went on, "so I might as well try motivating my _enemies_ to help me instead, like, an experiment." I couldn't imagine why he would go and do something so silly as this, "And this way, the Alliance _trusted_ you, and you used that against them. It was like having a rat in the heart of the enemy."

"Despicable." I spat the only word that seemed fitting.

"Well," Thrall sighed in an almost mortal sort of fatigued way, "It would have been easier just to move on from you and that Human girl, but it's so much more fun this way, wouldn't you say?"

"You're an ass hole." I stated with an uninterested demeanour.

"I'm so glad you noticed." He grinned an Orcish grin, but he himself didn't even believe it, "Regardless, I still have use for you, Kujajin, or did you think it would be that easy to win the girl back?" He was taunting me now. I couldn't stand when people did that, made me feel so low. My pride hated it, more.

"What do you need me to do?" I ignored the heat raging through my blood.

"Find your way to the Undercity, there's somewhat of a scuffle going on there that I could use your help with." He said almost curtly, like he was actually trying to help us, "If I were you, I'd go to Hammerfall and fly there. If you try to catch a flight around here, I doubt you'll be so lucky with _either_ faction as of late."

"Fine." I growled before turning away. I didn't want to waste another breath in this conversation.

"Good," He nodded behind me, "I have to hurry and get back to my men, we have someone to escort. She might be in danger of death with that head wound, I'll have to get her home and taken care of." He pricked a nerve, especially with that word, home. Like her home would be with any of those Orcs he called men, "Oh, and Kujajin," He drew my attention back, despite my cringe.

"..." I peered over my shoulder.

"I wouldn't try anything noble, this time," He started, before bowing his head menacingly, so his eyes jumped from the darkness beneath his brow, and for a moment I thought he might well have known the extent of that '_nobility_', or lack of, "I don't think I have to explain why not."

"Yes sir." I managed to say without breaking his teeth.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"The wench isn't here! Search the city!" He called over the rustling and clanging of armour and the echoing cheers and laughs of those around him.

"So, what, you guys in the Horde are just _so_ badass that you raid your _own_ cities now?" I joked, raising an eyebrow to him.

"Damn it Jy'ko, nice '_stalling'_..." Straadlater cursed in Orcish before turning back to me, "We have to get out of here."

"Actually I was planning on just sitting here and waiting for that mass to come over and fillet me like a fish, what the hell do you think-" I was interrupted as he picked me up with ease.

"Up you go," He placed me on the back of the swift wolf.

**See that bubble down there? Dare you to click it.**


	4. The Rumbles of Riots

***Do you know what goes great with a good story? Your fruits and vegetables. **

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. **

_**-x0x-**_

_**Of Humans and the Horde:**_

Chapter 3: The Rumbles of Riots

There was a knocking at the door that startled us both, though neither of us _really_ showed it. We just looked over at each other, and shared a shrug. It was a shared understanding of _I-don't-know-who-that-could-be_. I noticed then the strange poles from his pauldrons, those of the Aged Five Thunders set, with which he was garbed. A strange set, with purple, orange, and gold colours, but it seemed to work for an Orc. Straadlater rose and walked to the end of the chamber, cracking the door open slightly, only to have it knocked open roughly, almost hitting him. He stared irritably at the face of the intruder.

"Aye?" Straadlater inquired with an annoyed expression, raising one eyebrow questionably.

"You guys have to leave, and right _now_," It was Jy'ko, "they're coming!" He spoke frantically in Orcish, so I had to translate in my head.

"Who?" Straadlater became serious, his brows furrowing into smooth lines.

"After Thrall left, the whole city's gone ber_serk_!" From there on it was difficult to understand, since it was in Orcish and all, I was only able to make out something about groups of Horde patriots having some vendetta against me, probably for whatever happened at Stormwind, and that they were on their way to _kill_ me. I slumped my shoulders at that. Well, my dreams are certainly coming true.

"How did they find out about this?" Straadlater asked quickly. I suppose it must have been a secret that I was here, wherever here was.

"I think we both have an idea," Jy'ko muttered quieter, and Straadlater agreed. I took special note of the mutual agreement. I didn't really know at the time what they were thinking about, or more so, _who_ they were thinking about. I was sure to find out, though.

"Damn, I should have known," I wish I had known anything at all, "Regardless, we have to leave the city," He replied to the Orc before him, who simply nodded erratically, "You intercept the assault, stall as long as you can, but don't get yourself hurt, you hear? I'll find a way to get her out of here."

"Wait-wait, we're leaving?" I asked, interrupting their alternate language conversation. I felt totally out of the loop and all, which, again, is something I don't particularly enjoy to a certain degree.

"Yes," Straadlater came over to me and retrieved a large mace, "Watch your head." He raised it above me.

"Hey-_hey_!" I ducked my head and closed my eyes, hearing a clanking, only to suddenly feel gravity yank my arms down from above me, "Huh?" I stared at the lack of confinement. Though the shackles still bound my wrists together, I was no longer attached to the cell. It was something to be happy about, at least I wouldn't die chained to a wall or anything.

"Let's go," He picked me up and jumped to the window. Well, falling is a better way to die anyway if I get to choose, "Jy'ko, if they ask, tell them we're on our way through Durotar. Make sure you give us enough time to leave the city; create a diversion, understand? And I'll save the princess," He added, probably joking, as he said it slow enough for me to understand. Even in the midst of a serious situation, he was a joker. He must have been crazy, too.

"_Princess_?" I asked incredulously, over stressing the syllables and translating their Orcish word for my Common one.

"I'm counting on you," We left the cell through the window.

"Y-Yes sir!" He saluted, with a confused expression. He must not have got it.

"Hey, now wait a second," I yelped as we leaped to an adjacent rooftop and hid behind the tallest part, "What do you mean by '_princess_'?"

"A Human," He put me down, "Locked away in a dungeon, with certain death at her tail," It was like a story book, I'll admit, "rescued by one _valiant knight_, it's a 'princess' right?" He smiled, still _probably_ joking. Honestly, I wasn't too sure.

"Is that a _joke_?" I asked, crossing my arms despite the resistance of the shackles, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe," He grabbed my arm and pulled me across the next rooftop without warning. I'd hardly call him a knight.

"Where the _Hell_ are you taking me?" I asked sternly, for once_ I_ felt like the sane one.

"Anywhere but here," He said in a somewhat astounded voice as he peered from behind the tall rooftop. I followed his eye-line and saw a herd of Horde patriots storming the keep we were just inside. My jaw was left slightly ajar and I suddenly felt somewhat willing to follow this Orc, "Come on."

He dragged me across a small street, past some kind of a forge, and up a hill into a dark area. I looked back at where we had just left and almost didn't recognize the structure. It definitely was some kind of keep, which was now almost set ablaze. Comforting. He pulled me behind the shadow of a building into pitch back.

"_Hey_, where _are _we?" I asked in a hurried whisper. I was tired of asking the same question endlessly.

"I want to show you something." He replied simply, and my jaw dropped at his lack of concern.

"Is now _really_ the time for that?" I argued, in a louder voice.

I heard a deep growl through the darkness and almost got a shiver, had it not been for the warm hand grasping my own, however many sizes larger it was. The growl turned to a bark and I thought for a second we'd be found. Not that I minded too much per-say, at this point, but I would have liked to have seen the outside world again before being murdered and all. Whatever city this was, high-walled, round-buildings, and desert-like atmosphere, it wasn't very accommodating.

"Shh," He whispered through the darkness, and the growling faded to a whine or whimper, "Good boy," I could sense his contentment, but not his companion.

"What-" I stepped forward towards the beast and felt a hot breath on my face, stiffening me from head to toe, "What _is_ it?"

"Can't you see?" He whispered, and I was almost offended. Of course not, even the stars were too far away to see through this shadow of a town.

"It's too dark to see anything," I concluded bluntly. He really was one for dramatics, I guess.

"Well, I'll show you," He drew my eyes with a thin and faint glowing from his hand, a golden flame that engulfed his palm. The beast shook its head but showed no fear.

I followed the rising flames to the eyes of what stood before me, eyes full of trust and full of life. I reached out slowly and felt the cold nose of a wolf taking a breath of me for the first time. It rubbed it's muzzle against my hand warmly and stepped further into the light. His fur was thick and midnight black, but smooth and soft as a summer's breeze.

"Isn't he something." Straadlater said quietly, over the distant roars of fire and fight.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked suddenly, indeed, I was troubled by the question.

"Well you _certainly_ don't have a mount on you, do you?" He asked, sure enough about that I was sure the question was rhetorical.

"Well the new patch made it so I can just carry it in my character, not my inv-" I shook my head, "wait why do we need a mount?" I responded with a question.

"If you have a horse, it's no good, you wouldn't really be too _inconspicuous_ with an Alliance mount here." He reasoned, though '_here_' was still a mystery, "So hop on."

"We're riding it?" I asked, somewhat startled, "What if I decide to run away?" Not that I had actually planned on it. Where had I to go, anyway?

"Good luck," He chuckled a bit, though he didn't seem to be laughing at me, "You're on Kalimdor, _our _side of Azeroth," He took my eyes with his, "Every_one_ of us knows your face, you'd be dead quicker than you could use your hearthstone, _which_, by the way, we took from your inventory."

"..." I frowned and looked away stubbornly. He was smart, after all.

"Plus," He moved close, as if to whisper, and lowered his tone, "If I were to lose you, Thrall would surely murder me."

"Uh-huh," I flicked those annoying strands of hair impartially. He didn't seem concerned, though.

"Here you go, boy," He began putting some kind of faceplate on the wolf.

"You gonna do anything about these shackles, _chief_?" I asked, lowering my eye brows. I wasn't the kind to actually call people things like 'chief' or 'boss' every time I spoke to them, but rather I liked people to think I did. Well, not so much think _I_ did, as I liked them to know I was _acting_ like those people who did. I was weird like that, so sue.

"Like what?" He asked innocently, as if he couldn't guess.

"Never mind..." I twitched my eyebrow and tapped my foot impatiently, though I wasn't in any hurry or anything. I just had nothing better to do, and wanted to rush him.

"Hah," He started laughing suddenly, and I perked up at it.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, sharper than I had intended.

"You're just funny is all," He said as he finished strapping the armour on, "it's cute."

"_Hey_," I pointed a finger dead at him, "don't _you_ go talking about '_cute'_ you savage, what's _that _supposed to mean?" I burst, my face red with embarrassment and rage, "Why, if I had the urge I'd -"

"Shh," He pressed his big ol' Orc finger to my lips gently, as I narrowed my eyes and held my tongue, though it didn't last long. I'm prone to speaking out of turn, if you haven't noticed.

"Huad?" I spoke against his finger.

"Look," I followed his gaze to the building we had just fled from, a large, circular building on a slight inclination, "That's the Hall of the Brave. We were in the top tower. The bottom is guarded with many honourable masters, but see..."

I watched as more and more Orcs, Trolls, Undead and similar poured into the building, with not a thing stopping them. I saw some peering through the windows of the tower I had been locked away in, and then heard the shouting dull. One Orc crawled onto the rooftop and mounted his brown wolf. He cleared his throat above his audience before speaking. I guess even these 'honourable masters' didn't stand much of a chance against the rest of the Horde. Again, real comforting.

"The wench isn't here! Search the city!" He called over the rustling and clanging of armour and the echoing cheers and laughs of those around him.

"So, what, you guys in the Horde are just _so_ badass that you raid your _own_ cities now?" I joked, raising an eyebrow to him.

"Damn it Jy'ko, nice '_stalling'_..." Straadlater cursed in Orcish before turning back to me, "We have to get out of here."

"Actually I was planning on just sitting here and waiting for that mass to come over and fillet me like a fish, what the hell do you think-" I was interrupted as he picked me up with ease.

"Up you go," He placed me on the back of the swift wolf.

"Hey wait-a-_damn_-minute-here," I started while he summoned his own swift mount heedlessly, "I said _wait_-"

"No time," He hoped on his mount beside mine.

"Listen, I don't know how to-" I continued, speaking quickly. He whistled and both of our mounts raced down the hillside. "-ri-ide this th_ing_!" I held on as we sped forward and jumped out around a corner- _right_ in front of the Horde. This night just keeps getting better.

"Hey, there she is!" Their voices slapped my ears, "Kill her!" One cried as they made chase.

"Eh?" I looked back at the mass and almost felt my courage dwindle, before something inside of me just snapped.

I took hold of the best and leaned forward, decreasing wind resistance and increasing my speed. I passed Straadlater and caught his confused expression with a sloppy grin. I couldn't help myself, it was a ride, a burstand a rush of adrenalin. It must have been more fun than I had experienced in _years_. I didn't know what I had been doing in the time I couldn't remember, but I just hoped it was half as good as this. I wanted to just dance on the back of this wolf, flashing devil-horn hand gestures and sticking my tongue out at their raging, foaming faces. I'm crazy, I told you I was.

I dodged an oncoming guard and jumped the wolf clear over a shop sign. We sped through the dark street of the Drag and burst into the wide-open Valley of Strength, from what the signs told me. I couldn't help my excited grin as I evaded the two elites before me, as Straadlater came up beside me to guide the escape. He ran us up a tall structure that spiralled higher and higher, though the roof was low, until we came out at a tall platform.

"Wyvern to Ratchet, please," Straadlater spoke in Orcish to the wind rider master, then dismissed his wolf and I could only do the same. He grabbed my hands and jumped on the wyvern before the master even knew that I was Human. Boy, that guy was sure slow.

"Hey, _Sha_man!" I screamed as he stuck his right arm between mine, latching the shackles around his arm securely. He tossed me on the wyvern behind him, while my shackles remained around his upper arm as a precaution I'd think, so I wouldn't flee. Not like I would or anything. I really wouldn't. I'd be dead, for one, and another thing, this was kind of entertaining.

The wyvern took off with incomprehensible speed and we rode above the mass beneath us, which was now screaming and shaking their fists in rage. A few arrows flew past, but fell before they even reached their arc, missing us entirely. I cheered and laughed, before quite remembering I was still Straadlater's prisoner. I frowned at that thought. It's too bad that so much crumby stuff is so much fun.

"Tch." I looked away from him with a huff, before suddenly noticing the uneasy feeling settling in my stomach. I swallowed my fear and narrowed my spinning eyes, all while trying to not let Straadlater notice.

"Oi, you all right back there?" He asked without looking back at me.

"Ye_ah_, why _wouldn't_ I be?" I snapped as I leaned forward, hiding my face behind his back. I'm a terrific liar, most of the time, but sometimes I just don't really try very hard.

"No reason," He started slowly, "I just thought, well, I don't know, perhaps you were afraid of heights." He stated, with a smirk I was sure.

"I'm not," I argued in defiance, flustered. I can be really childish sometimes.

"Don't worry," He said in a laugh, "Your secret's safe with me."

"I'm _not_," I pouted lowly for a moment before sighing despite myself and asking, "How'd you guess, anyway?"

"You don't hide it very well," He told me casually, "When I jumped out of the roof, you held on real tight, like you thought I was going to drop you. Of course, I wouldn't. And now, you're actually secured to my arm, and yet you're hiding back there." He explained as he looked to the shining stars, which I had almost forgotten existed, being in a roofed building then a high speed chase, you know how it goes.

"What, so now you're a _detective_?" I murmured spitefully.

"Something like that." He almost whispered.

"..." I remained silent for a while, chewing it over, before speaking up, "And what's _with_ this shackle thing, anyway?" I referred to the fact that I was all but attached to him, "You think I'm gonna jump?"

"I wouldn't rule it out." He replied coolly, though he didn't sound too convinced.

"If I _did_ I'd only pull you down too," I argued swiftly, just for the hell of it. I almost wanted to try it.

"Nah, I could hold you," I was sure he smiled, "you're a light as a butterfly, Princess," He noted with a mocking voice. Damn, he knew that name would bother me. He was smart, you know. He really was.

"Are you trying to _flatter_ me?" I asked with a surprised yet taunting tone, which changed after hearing his stumbled stutters to that of ridicule and seething anger, "Well it's _not_ working."

"Haha," He laughed as the wyvern turned suddenly, turning my livid composure into a peep of anxiety. Fear is stupid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The wyvern landed shakily, and I could have sworn I was going to start shouting at the poor beast, but I didn't. It was somewhere around midday already, for we had stopped at Rachet to pick up some travelling supplies and then continued south. But finally we had reached the village of Brackenwall. Straadlater got off and helped me down, however reluctant I was. I muttered curses the _whole_ time. I can be like that. He had tossed a piece of cloth over my shackles as to hide that I was some prisoner and made me put a hood over my head, which I wasn't _so_ opposed to. He said it might trick people into thinking I was some kind of Blood Elf, what a dumb idea. I hid my face from the inhabitants of the town and followed Straadlater around like a puppy. Or like a prisoner...

"You guys got a place to stay around here?" Straadlater asked an Ogre in Orcish, startling me. I hadn't really been paying attention.

"Yes," The Ogre replied in a low, bumbling tone, "Talk to Logok over there."

"Thanks," Straadlater nodded to him and went off the direction he had been told, dragging me along. I would have thanked him too, and almost did, out of habit and all, but I stopped myself. I knew it might give me away.

We approached what they _somehow_ called an inn, and I felt my skin crawl. Straadlater nudged me when he noticed my shutter and I gave him an innocent shrug and goofy grin in return. It was some kind of crooked cave-like structure that seemed to come out of no where. Pursing my lips, I peeked at Straadlater and his, somehow refined, posture. Guards sure knew how to look intimidating, or dignified in some way. It was odd for me, to see Orcs like that. I had to ask, though.

"We're staying_ here_?" I whispered in Common, so no one else would hear.

"Logok, right?" Straadlater asked the Ogre at the opening of the cave, ignoring my question.

"Aye, Orc," He glared down Straadlater for a moment, though he didn't even break eye contact, "What you want?"

"Just looking for a place to stay," He said nonchalantly. He was a natural actor. He really was.

"If you want to stay at Inn," He gurgled like he didn't really know how to speak, "You have to pay lots and lots, pay for stay."

"If that's what it'll take," Straadlater kept his cool with a smooth smirk as I peeked out from under my hood again to look at him. He was entertaining, sometimes.

"Who you is?" He asked suddenly.

"Straadlater of the Nightfall," He answered, then noticed the Ogre turn to ask me, "And this is my pri-" He stopped himself short, covering with a cough, "Uh, _partner_, my _life_ partner, Vi'olai."

"Uh-" He put his hand on my waist and pulled me close to him as I turned bright red, then glared at him. _Clever_, I thought with spite. My shoulders raised up with tenseness, as usually they did.

"Zug-zug," He said in a poor accent then gestured behind him, "Find room."

"Good man," He gave the Ogre a nod before pulling me along with him inside.

"The _life partner_ bit was too much," I muttered as I elbowed him in the ribs, "No one uses that term."

"Don't be sour, _honey_," He pulled me closer again, obviously just to make me uncomfortable or angry, which it did. For the most part, "Ogres wouldn't know that."

"Keep your hands to yourself," I yanked away, "If you want to keep them at all."

"So," He ignored me again, "Find a spot on the floor, then."

"On the floor," I repeated blankly as I pulled off my hood, "Remind me again why we chose _this_ Inn?"

"Well, because this village is run by Ogres," He started as he placed his bags near our area, "That means it'll take longer for them to realize who you are, and even _then_, if I tell them you're just a prisoner of mine, they have no reason to try and kill you, or anything to that effect."

"I suppose..." I admitted. It was just all too convenient.

"And what, you don't _like_ this Inn?" He looked around at the cold rock walls, the crater with ash seeming out in the side of the cave, the torches and Horde flags hung around the place, "You want a nice, comfy bed or something?" He said, almost condescending. I think he was just picking on me, though.

"That's not it," I argued, turning around the face the back wall, "This place is just fine. Little cold, little small, but just fine."

"Oh?" He looked confused, but amused as he opened some bags and arranged the provisions.

"It's got character," I concluded, with a firm nod. He replied unenthusiastically with a grunt. "But I'm going for a walk," I started for the door. I didn't like sitting around for a long time, plus I wanted to stretch my legs. That flight was murder. I hated flying, remember.

"No, you're not." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to face him.

"What are you-" He tossed my hood back over my head, stopping my protest. I narrowed my eyes and grumbled.

"Not alone, anyway," He watched my eyes, "I'm responsible for you, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved it off, feeling the weight of the shackles now that I thought about them, and continued for the mouth of the cave.

As I left the village I took note of the dull and dingy climate. A marsh, who would have guessed. I walked across the bridge over two or three crocolisks and smiled grimly, for somewhere in the memories I can't remember, this was familiar. The bridge, the crocolisks, granted the marsh part seemed out of place. I leaned on the railing and sighed, letting the hood fall low over my eyes. I was sure it was sunny in the sky, but down here the clouds had quickly fallen overhead, almost threateningly.

Then, it hit me at once. What, if anything, did I _do_? How did I get messed up in this situation? I didn't remember having anything at all to do with the Horde, not at all. I still have all of my older memories, they're in tact, but it seems as though I'm missing up to about a _year_ of my life. I gripped the wooden rail tightly and tried to remember anything. _I looked out at the grey, cloudy sky in the reflection of the dark stream_, and somehow the thought wasn't so new to me. I shook my head. I didn't know how long I stood out there, but the whole time Straadlater waited by the edge of the bridge watching me. The time moved slowly, but the rain picked up quickly. _Not that I minded, because rain was nice once in a while, and I'd always enjoyed it_.

"Damn it," I cringed and tensed. It was frustrating, just so awful. You really have no idea.

"Oi," He spoke up at last, "It's starting to rain, we should head back."

"Why," I said louder than I intended, but I hadn't listened to what he had said at all, "Why did you take _me_ prisoner, what did _I_ do?"

"..." He was taken aback, and stood still for a moment. I had that tendency, to speak my mind. It was an awful habit in a woman, I'm sure.

"Damn it!" I hit the railing as hard as I could, causing a small dent and a few cracks, "Why can't I remember anything?" I gripped my head. I also had a habit of overreacting. Once, after my father and brother died, I went around through the woods just cutting down old and dying trees. I'd throw things, too. Say, I'd cut down this real massive tree, and it's hit the ground with a huge _thud_, but I wouldn't be satisfied. I'd hack it to pieces and throw the pieces at other trees, and at the water. I'd get really mad that the wood would float, too. I don't know. I've always been crazy, I guess.

"Hey," He suddenly spoke again, "It'll come back to you, I'm sure of it."

"How _can_ you be sure," I was sceptical. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, because he had no idea what I was feeling. He just didn't.

"I don't know what is going through your mind right now," He strode over to me, and I took a step back almost fearfully, "But whatever you forgot can't be that important,"

"..." I was quiet.

"Or you'd remember it." He finished. I didn't know if I believed him, "Little things, they would remind you. I think, that if what you lost was so important to you, that all your other memories would just tie them all together. It'd be impossible to forget." I just listened, at first, "Besides, it was mostly a potion they used on you. They are never permanent."

"I keep getting these images," I went on, "These flashes of people, these I don't know."

And I did. I didn't like to think on them, to dwell or anything, because I knew it'd make me even more depressed or what you will, but they didn't stop. Sometimes it wasn't even people, just feelings. Like, I'd see something like a rock that looked like an arrowhead, and suddenly I'd get this weird pain in my shoulder. Come to think of it, I did have this odd shallow scar there, too. I didn't know where it came from or anything, but I had my ideas.

I'd see herbs, just average herbs growing the the dirt or grass, and I'd get these pictures in my crazy head of this bright Elf girl picking them. I didn't know who she was or anything, but she was sitting in the light, and it was hard to see her face with the sun hitting it and all. Or sometimes I'd see fences or houses made of crumby old wood, especially out here, and I'd imagine I was in some kind of wagon and it was all bumpy and shaky, and these little beams of moonlight would be the only thing I could see through the knotholes and cracks. It'd make me feel really, really lonely.

"Come on now, you'll catch a cold," He made to guide me back to the Inn, and his voice was calm and quiet, like he didn't want to force me to do it.

"No," I snapped at that, "I'm not staying your prisoner for another _damn_ minute!" I shouted as I stomped the ground with a powerful Thunder Clap. I didn't intend to, but again, I'm just violent sometimes, like with the trees and all.

The lightning emanated from my feet and I made to break the shackles, when suddenly I felt a hand grasp my wrist. The lightning followed his grip and took to his body, when he reached out with his other hand and directed the lightning to the sky. I stood in jaw-dropped awe, rooted to the spot, watching the remnants of my technique fizzle away to nothing. His eyes took mine captive and I could only wait for his voice to call me back.

"That's why _I'm_ the one guarding you," He said slowly, "I'm a Shaman, and one of the best protection guards around."

"How did you..." I muttered stupidly.

"I just told you, I'm a _Shaman_. An Elemental one, at that. I can redirect lightning," He suddenly gave me a suspicious look and grabbed the chain between my wrists, pulling me suddenly, yanking my arms into the air and towards him. I was suddenly lifted off the ground, with my arms above me, and spun around by the force of his wrist turning. My back hit his chest and my feet reached to hold the ground. He raised me up and I tried to stand on one toe while my other leg kicked through the air, searching for ground. He smirked at my helpless form and whispered into my ear, "So there'd better not be any more escape attempts, got it?"

"Got it," I confirmed with a nervous grin and quick nod, as I continued struggling.

"So it's true," He said, quieter this time.

"Huh?" I stopped moving about and peered back into his shimmering eyes.

"When they told me you were a Rogue, that somehow could use Warrior techniques, I was sceptical, then intrigued," He looked at me with interest.

I don't remember the last time I'd been so dumbfounded and mesmerized. I mean, it was like I _wanted_ to hear him speak. I could feel my heat beating in my fingers as they hung above my head. Straadlater looked at me with those deep, enthralling golden eyes, eyes that almost mirrored my own. It wasn't something I was used to, feeling a connection to someone and all, not for a long time.

"Hey," I tugged at the shackles despite my bewitched and bewildered head, "I'm not some specimen, let me go!"

"My apologies," He released me and I just barely caught myself, stumbling over my own feet, "I'm sorry."

"You _should_ be..." I muttered with a pout. I sighed then, and became grim again.

"Well," He noticed my mood and cleared his throat, "Like I said, you don't want to catch a cold, or anything." He repeated.

"Is that _concern_ I hear," I peered over at him beneath raised brows, without moving an inch.

"Come on, Princess," He grabbed my arm and pulled me back across the bridge, and I was sure he was picking on me again.

"Hey, quit ignoring me!" I called after him, "And don't call me that-_ever_, ever-ever-ever-_ever_!"

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"King Varian," I said humbly, watching his feet for any sudden moves.

"So _this_ is the Kujajin I've been hearing about," He leaned down to my level and looked me in the eye, "Stand up, boy,"

"..." I did as I was told and came to my feet, with my hands still beside my head.

"And lower your hands, now is not the time for a petty dispute," He let me lower my arms before addressing the others, "And you two must be Alpine and Votheilia, yes?"

"Yes sir," Alpine stood abruptly and motioned for Votheilia to do the same.

"Strange," Varian looked around, "I seem to remember there was another woman with you, a _Human_ no less."

"About that..." I trailed off, catching my tongue in time.

"Ah, so there you all are," A recognizable voice was heard, and I turned to look him in the eye.

"Thrall," Varian stood up straight in the Warchief's presence.

"'_About that'_," He repeated what had I said, "The girl is waiting on the other side, at the front gates with the rest of _my_ men."

**If you're bored between chapter updates, try reviewing! It'll make them come faster if I know people actually care :P**


	5. Dreams and Danger

***Reminder: This story is still being written, revised, and corrected regularly. There is much to be done with it, so if you feel like I should change/add something in, feel free to tell me and I'll see about working it in.**

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Characters, also mine except those like Thrall and the NPCs and all. **

_**-x0x-**_

_**Of Humans and the Horde**_

Chapter 4: Dreams and Danger

"Damn," I muttered in a heavy breath aloud when no one could hear me, for I was sure I was alone. Physically, I mean.

"_Ku_jajin," Her soft and sweet voice rung through my head, not my ears, and I melted to it.

Just don't think about it, she'll go away. This was just a figment, imagination, a day dream. Nothing more. Why was she _haunting_ me like this? I couldn't stop thinking about her, or what I want to _do_ to her. I cracked my eyes open a sliver and she was still there, her sexy smile lingering even after my neglect. I would have loved this at any other time, but it was just a taunt that this couldn't be. She was so far away, and the only girl around was my damn sister. Angrily, I slammed my eyes shut and muttered yet another curse under my breath.

"Kuj," I blushed, hoping that it was also only my imagination that I felt her crawl over me and hover above.

"Go away," I whispered venomously. Even though that's not at all what I wanted, I wanted her to _stay_ there, with me. Just like this.

And she must have known, for she was still there, and moving against me dangerously. My face heated up and I was mad at myself for being flustered. I could almost smell her sweet and intoxicating scent. I felt myself yearn to hold her again, to bury my face into her hair or her neck and just breath her. I wanted her to be close, just me and her, and I wanted to show her my extent of my feelings for her, consummate them. Perhaps that was what brought on _this_ sort of imagination. I had all but fallen prey to her charm when-

"Kujajin!" Votheilia screamed in my ear, causing me to jump in a start.

"W-What?" I said, still blushing.

"Get a hold of yourself man," She huffed, "I've been yelling and _yelling _at you, did you _zone out_ or something?"

"Something like that..." I muttered, rolling over with my back to her and my legs tight together, for obvious reasons.

"Anyway, come over and join us already, dinner's ready," She offered kindly, her mood coming back down to size. I wish _I _could do that.

"I'm not hungry..." I murmured, stalling.

"You haven't eaten since we left," She stated worriedly.

"I know that," I grumbled, of course I knew that. Just go away, Votheilia, is what I wanted to say.

"Well don't just mope around all day and night," She crossed her arms, her anger flaring again, "like _that's_ gonna help!"

"..." I remained quiet, knowing she was right.

"Well," She sighed the word, finally getting a hint, or giving up, "Hurry and get over here, or I'll send Al to come and get you."

"Kay..." I answered, but couldn't move right away.

I heard her footsteps retreat before clutching at my shirt in frustration. I didn't get it, why did I keep seeing her? I don't even know where she is right now, or if she's even still alive, but I kept having strange visions of her. _These_ kinds of visions. God, what is _wrong_ with me. I flipped onto my back as soon as I could and stared at the darkening sky. Maybe it would do me some good to go over with Votheilia and Alpine. Being alone is only making me go crazy.

I stood up and brushed myself off, slowly. I shoved my hands into my pockets and made my way across the small stretch of camp-site. We had chosen a little spot to rest in the Arathi Highlands, after walking and riding since morning. Alpine had got the firewood, Votheilia collected some herbs, and I caught some fish. It was good teamwork, but I felt less than satisfied. For now, we weren't any closer to saving her. For now, we were just sitting here waiting until we could move again. For now, I was restless.

I stood over the fire, watching the flames eat away the pieces of wood. Watching them crack, fall apart, and glow orange through the slits in their charred exterior. It was almost settling. Votheilia touched my arm from her place on the rock by the fire, silently offering me a place to sit. I nodded and sat beside her, but didn't say a word about it. The silence was awkward and forced, but none of us would start a conversation.

The real question on my mind right now was about Thrall. I was still in the dark about his intentions for me, more so, his intentions for Nasrina. The more that I thought about it, the more used I felt. There I was, living happily in this new kingdom, trusted by the inhabitants, when all of a sudden I'm turned against them and forced to use their trust against them. I felt dirty and savage. I had to hand it to Thrall, it was a terribly devious plan. Not only that, but as long as he has Nasrina under his control, so did he have the three of us. That brought up another inquiry-

"I wonder where she is," Alpine expressed my concern, followed by Votheilia elbowing him in the ribs, "O-Ow!" He protested.

"You can't just-" She began in a hush before I interceded.

"I wonder about that," I said calmly, not allowing my expression to be show with emotion, "And if she's even still alive..."

"Don't you talk like that," Votheilia slapped me on the wrist, which felt like a snakebite.

"Sorry," I avoided her eyes like the plague.

"You two _know_ I don't like violence, so don't make me hurt you, okay?" She pouted while trying to change the subject.

"Yeah_ hurt_ me," I grinned as I held my wrist as if it actually hurt, finding the statement amusing.

"Don't you make me start no fires under your _ass_, boy," She pretended to be tough and threatening.

"Watch out Al," I mocked her in a fake fearful tone, "she means business,"

"You're damn right I do!" She huffed like she was about to blow smoke.

"Shit, dude," Alpine waved his hands around frantically, "Don't _antagonize_ her!"

"Too late," Votheilia jumped from her seat and towards me, growling like a hound.

"Ooo," I pretended to shiver as I dodged her advances, "I'm trembling in my _sabatons_,"

"Sabatons my _ass_, pretty boy," She hurried after me, knocking over logs and rocks that we had set up.

"Prettier than _you_ are, my dear," I grinned, obviously joking. She hated when I insulted her, especially how she looked. We both knew she was pretty, she was just bothered by it.

"Hey now, I've had plenty of guys ask me out," She pretended to pout.

"Says the girl who took her _brother_ to the graduation festival," I laughed as she made hastier chase.

"Says the brother who _asked_ her _to_ it!" She retorted over the clanging of dishes as we knocked them over too.

"Al, cover me," I pushed Alpine in her way in my faux desperation.

"Wha—wait!" He stumbled out in front of her and was knocked over in one loud, ground shaking thump.

They hit the ground like an aged tower, collapsing in one final bow. At first the dust that was kicked up, along with my raised arm in front of my eyes to protect them from said dust, masked the scene. Slowly, the dust and my initial shock settled, and I stood before them in a shroud of amusement, a shroud that faded as quickly as it came.

She lay on top of him, bewildered by the sight of his _own_ bewildered face. He gulped, I could see it. He had cushioned her fall, but the two remained in an awkward situation. My once laughing face fell suddenly, and I could do nothing else but watch on.

They stared at each other for a moment and I felt like I wasn't really there. I felt like I was watching two strangers, and they were staring into each others' souls and feeling a connection, and I was absent. I was hollow and alone. I watched on and felt the heat between the two, and for an instant felt that Nasrina's rescue should be only my burden, and that I was intruding on their happiness.

I could feel it between them. It was like a fire, or a force, and it only happened every once in a while. But it was there, and I was aware. I didn't see how the two were any match for each other on the outside, but the more time that I spent with the two of them together the clearer it became. It was odd, I never imagined my sister would find something so important in some Tauren I'd met in a forest. Actually, I don't think I ever thought about what kind of person I would deem worthy of my sister. I suppose a good friend of mine was good enough for her, that way I'd always know she was safe.

Safe. Was anyone safe in this world? I couldn't bring myself to think such a thought. I watched on at their awkward, red-faced encounter. What was this attractive force between the two of them, anyway? Were they attracted to some sense of belonging, or security? The more I watched the two, the more I felt like I deserved to be on this journey alone, it wasn't fair to bring them into this mess anyway. They didn't need to be here, and I'm sure they didn't want to come all this way to help me. If I weren't involved directly, then Hell, I'd hate to be dragged along. I already hated this.

As I thought this, Votheilia averted her gaze and her head sunk. A sudden wave of sorrow hit her like a tsunami, and she backed away from Alpine. Both me and Alpine followed her, wonderingly, with our eyes. I made to ask her why, and I noticed Al's attempt to do the same, but she stopped us both short.

"I wonder if _she's_ alone..." Votheilia said quietly.

It came back to me. Indeed, I felt like I was lonely without her, but when did this become about me? Thinking about it, I couldn't help but picture her, small and alone, held captive by these monstrous enemies. She had been through it before, perhaps _that_ was what was truly unfair. Maybe Alpine and Votheilia didn't mind making this trip, maybe they cared enough about Nasrina to put themselves through this mess if it'd only help her to not be lost and alone.

We were all the same, the three of us. We couldn't just go on knowing that our ally was in such a horrible situation. Well, perhaps I could, if I tried. But I didn't really want to be like that, like one of those self-righteous Horde creatures. I wanted to be like Nasrina, though, maybe that goal was a little to high for someone like me. I frowned. I wondered if it was my Blood Elf nature to think more of myself than of others, or if it was a personality drawback. Votheilia seemed to be quite capable of empathy, and I wished I could be more like her. It was odd, I could see my own flaws, but could hardly do a thing to change it, and sometimes, I didn't even want to change them. It was comfortable, being me.

Alpine's response must have been much more comforting than my lack there of, for he simply pulled her into an embrace and let her lean against him. I let out a breath before turning away. I rolled my shoulders and looked to the dark sky, judging that it could get no darker. It was well past time to still be awake.

"Regardless," I spoke up through the thick dimness, "We need to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Alpine agreed and the two of them parted and got ready for to find their own temporary, make-shift beds.

I rested on the still warm ground and lay on my back, with my arms folded easily behind my head. I watched sleeplessly on as the stars moved away too slowly for me to even realize. The only sound was this strange scraping, no, carving sound. It was muffled and slow, as it it were hidden beneath a cloth. I huffed a sigh, deciding not to invade on someone's privacy. My eyes were not ready to close, nor was my mind prepared to rest. But this wasn't about me, as much as I hesitated and hated to admit. I shut my eyes and forced slumber upon myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There I was, in the middle of a snowstorm. I was standing, but somehow it didn't _feel_ like I was anywhere, doing anything at all. Merely existing _over_ the edge of the world. There was a peace. There was a prevalent, lasting and longing equanimity that flowed like an ocean beneath my feet and a breeze around my body- had I a body at all. For I could not see myself. Not in the reflection of the ground, which spread and streamed like steady water, nor as I reached my hand into my view as to perhaps count the fingers.

She stood there, so far out across the desolation between were my fingers might be, and yet so near that I could feel the heat of her breath as it escaped into the frigid silence. Like a feather, it floated back and forth, but upwards, in a rhythmic and loving wind, which carried no air to move at all. But it floated, and it flew, like a dove towards the vacancy of this emptiness. This wonder, though entrancing and euphoric to every sense as it should have been to any onlooker, felt to me like watching bricks crumble.

She watched me. More than that, she watched my eyes. Like a mirror, they followed mine, as if they couldn't stand to part. No, I moved after her. It seemed more like I was _chasing_ her eyes. I chased them around her head, trying desperately to make them fall on me. At last, by no action of mine, my eyes broke from hers like splitting a log in two. While hers finally hit my gaze, mine could not be moved from this spot on her chest. At first, I couldn't understand this magnetism to the spot right below her collarbone, but it became all to apparent. I felt, though it could not be seen, that I had raised my hand to her, to reach out to her. And then it began.

Her skin churned and twisted grotesquely. I trembled, or so I would have, had I had owned a body to tremble through. A hole tore through her, and through the hole I saw this sticky, trickling liquid engulfing her slowly, like sinking and drowning. I ran, facing her and towards her, but felt myself being saved while she was falling. I was pushing her away by running towards her. I had torn a hole through her, and now I was pushing her into the darkness.

The world, one which was a world without the world, died. She was sinking, and no matter how quickly I swam towards her, she lost her breaths and her beats. I was useless again. I was terrified, helpless, and obsolete. I flipped and saw only flashes of her fading, only brief film-strips of her life loss. I could feel the world again, the life, the truth, the calm and the joy. But somehow she remained grey and darkening. I called out with silence, a silence to out-shout the silence. But that only served to force her farther away.

The water became still. As the last drop of life fell from beneath my feet, I felt myself reach back onto the edge of the world. But she, however much I despised the very thought much less the sight, disappeared into the white vacuousness of the snowstorm.

She had died, and by my harrowing hand, I had killed her.

_Splash._

The shrill frigidness came as a shock, and as but a night dreamer who'd worn out his welcome, I sat up in a start, taking a quick and sharp breath. I coughed suddenly and felt like the walking dead, with my skin cold and tense. I shook my head and felt the droplets of water fly onto my exposed arms and noticed the darkened specks where they hit the ground around me. I glared at the girl standing over me, who appeared shocked by my sudden action.

"Good _hea_vens," Her mouth moved, belying her statue-still form, "I thought you were _dead_."

"Yeah," He added, and my eyes moved over to the large Tauren standing above me, empty gourd in hand, "She was _freaked_."

"Hey shut up," She pouted, "You were too."

"_'Not at all'_," he mouthed to me by cover of his hand, and I let out a huffed snicker.

_I suppose it was a dream_, I thought as I leaned forward onto my bending knees. I slouched and let my shoulders rest once more, paying close attention to the feeling of slippery droplets of water flow down my face. I deeply hoped that nothing like that would _ever_ happen to me. Nay, to _her_. I breathed out and pushed a drop off the edge of my lip, for it had annoyed my already shaken state. I look around myself to note that the camp had been packed up, the fire was out, and we were ready to leave.

"You could have woken me sooner," I muttered as I got to my feet.

"I am _not _a wake up call, _bro_," Votheilia turned away as she went on her way towards the bags.

"Just saying," I rubbed the back of my neck and rolled it lazily, "I could have helped pack up, you know."

"_Any_way," Alpine broke in, louder than necessary perhaps, "Lets get a move on," He tied his tree onto his back once more, for he had slept with it off, "Can't keep Thrall waiting."

"Tch," I grimaced and glared at nothing, then remarked sarcastically, "_Right-oh._"

"Hah," Alpine pushed some hidden object into his bag, as if trying to hide it, "that sounds like something Vi- er, _Nasrina_ would say," Alpine smiled as he began on our way, knowing that the mention of her name would spur me to move.

"Yeah," I muttered and followed him reluctantly, staring angrily at the dirt as if it were, well, _dirt_.

"It's just a little farther," He went on as if the lack of a member of our party didn't phase him, though I was_ more _than sure it did, "To Hammerfall, I mean."

"Are you sure it's save to go to a Horde-occupied town?" Votheilia spoke up as she hurried to keep up with us.

"I think we're far enough North that our faces won't be easily recognized," I replied, looking over at her, "And I mean, we _did _help aid the prisoners, so we may actually get a warm welcome," I said optimistically, for once.

_So..._

"Get the _fuck_ outta here, traitors!" The Orc yelled as a hand-full of dirt was thrown at me, causing my eye to twitch in irritation.

"We're here so we can get to the Undercity, we only need a ride there," Votheilia tried to explain.

"In this time of dire need, these Alliance _dogs_ come to _burn_ the already crumbling city to the ground?" The Orc went on screaming like an evangelist, but swinging his club like a moron, "I will not stand for it!"

"We're here under Thrall's direct orders," I stepped forwards, staring him in the eyes so he would know it was no lie.

"Like I believe that _blas_phemy,_ heath_en!" He growled, and I then thought I had seen a glimpse of foam pouring over his jowls. I was mistaken, luckily.

"If you'd just _listen_ to-" Votheilia tried again, but in vain.

"I-will-not-_stand_-for-it!" He nearly cried, like a child having a raging tantrum, "I will prove my allegiance to Thrall by pounding, crushing and _behead_ing each one of you, then displaying your _dis_em_bodied_ visages throughout the city until the _peo_ple have had their fill of this beverage of cleansed sins, and only_ then_ will-"

"All right," Another approached us, this time from the shadows and in the form of a rotting corpse, or what was left of one, "Enough already," He waved his hand and the Orc seemed to calm down, "I'll take care of the intruders."

"Victor," He said quietly as the Forsaken stopped in front of him, facing us.

"Uttnar," He addressed the Orc, peering back with hallow eyes, "You should return to your business, there are hungry customers awaiting your services."

"Understood," He nodded firmly, "I'll leave the rest to you."

As the Orc retreated, we were left staring at this sack of bones and skin. I didn't know who he was, but it intrigued me. He relaxed and crossed his arms, leaning casually on a nearby wall. I waited for him to speak first, for I hadn't a clue what to ask. Besides, he must have come to us for a reason.

"I was told of your arrival," He said, looking us over, "and of your feat, that of releasing our prisoners at least."

"Go on," I pressed.

"I'm here to direct you." He stood straight, "I'll take you to Urda, our flight master, and she'll send you on your way to the Undercity."

"What's going on up there, anyway?" I asked as we followed him around the edge of the city.

"Pardon me?" He didn't even look back.

"In the Undercity," I went on, "That vendor said that the city was '_already crumbling_'."

"Perceptive," He would have grinned, had he any skin around his mouth to move, "Thrall made no error in recruiting this one," He went on with it, "There's a battle for supremacy, and it seems everyone is involved. Horde, Alliance, and the Forsaken of the Undercity,"

"You separate the Forsaken from the rest of the Horde," I noted, raising an interested brow.

"In_deed_," He sounded almost impressed, though he wouldn't tell me about that, "But you'll find out more when you get there, for now," We arrived at the flight master, quite quickly, "We'll send you on a direct flight to the Undercity."

"Fair enough," I agreed to the terms as he and the flight master readied the mounts.

"Fare? None, it's on the house," He punned, with no laugh to himself.

"Funny," I said with no enthusiasm as we mounted quickly.

"Safe travels." The mounts took off before we could respond, or thank the dead man for his assistance.

And we were off. I looked back at watched Hammerfall shrink behind us, and watched the waving finger bones of this strange doctor sway until movement couldn't be measured. I looked straight ahead and watched absently as we flew across the land. I must have been on autopilot, until Alpine spoke up.

"Hey Kujajin," He said over the wind.

"Yes?" I looked back with as little effort as possible.

"What do you think is happening in the Undercity that Thrall needs _our_ help with?" He asked, and I found the question to be one on my mind as well.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said turning forwards again.

We flew over the great wall that separated Arathi Highlands from Hillsbrad, and continued towards the Undercity. I took to watching the clouds try to keep up with us, for it was a futile act. Of course, my feud was not with the clouds at all, but it was a distraction. The flight was a short one, though it seemed to me like it took the daylight away. Maybe that was just the change of location. Tirisfal Glades was _anything_ but lively. It was not light, it was not pretty, it was not green. It was grey, ugly, and dead. It was about as much as I expected from the Forsaken, but every time I see it I cringe a little bit. The flying mounts flew towards the sewers, over a mass of people.

And when I say people, I mean _people_. Humans, mostly, with Dwarfs, Gnomes, et cetera. It caught me off guard, and even my _suspicions_ grew more suspicious. We flew over them, but did not reach the sewers. Our mounts screeched and turned tail suddenly. They started to flap around frantically, searching for a place to land, but only served to knock Alpine off of one of their backs. I called to Votheilia.

"Vo, jump off," I shouted over the flapping of terrified wings.

"R-Right!" She hoped off, and I followed suit.

We hit the ground with more force than I had imagined. I was sure I sprained something, but didn't find the need to check myself over. I landed between Alpine and Votheilia, and in front of the mass of Alliance folk. I hesitated at first, but finally lifted my head to see them.

Their stares were overwhelming. I knew that somehow they knew exactly who we were, and held a greater grudge against us than they would any average Horde affiliates. I slowly began to reach back to retrieve my bow, when I found myself at barrel's end. I got to my knees and raised my hands, staring back at the faces of those around me.

"K_u_j," Votheilia whispered faintly, like a scared rabbit.

"I'h kne'ew it," The Dwarf said surely, "You're all that gang 'at released all 'em pris'ners, aye?"

"You've got it," I replied coolly, not making any movements.

"Boy, you've really pulled 'un over on us, eh," He waved the gun around a bit.

"We sh'ud make 'em pay for it, eh boss?" One of the Gnomes spoke up quickly, a little ball of energy he was.

"Now that's enough," A stronger, more assertive voice came in, and though I hadn't been the least bit scared before, I was more assured now, "Don't make villains of yourselves."

The man stepped forward, as the group cleared a path. It was plain to see that he had incomparable influence over this brigade, and for a second too long I wondered who he could be. It came to me, and I lowered my head in his presence, for still I felt myself one of his subjects. Even if he didn't feel the same.

"King Varian," I said humbly, watching his feet for any sudden moves.

"So _this_ is the Kujajin I've been hearing about," He leaned down to my level and looked me in the eye, "Stand up, boy,"

"..." I did as I was told and came to my feet, with my hands still beside my head.

"And lower your hands, now is not the time for a petty dispute," He let me lower my arms before addressing the others, "And you two must be Alpine and Votheilia, yes?"

"Yes sir," Alpine stood abruptly and motioned for Votheilia to do the same.

"Strange," Varian looked around, "I seem to remember there was another woman with you, a _Human_ no less."

"About that..." I trailed off, catching my tongue in time.

"Ah, so there you all are," A recognizable voice was heard, and I turned to look him in the eye.

"Thrall," Varian stood up straight in the Warchief's presence.

"'_About that'_," He repeated what had I said, "The girl is waiting on the other side, at the front gates with the rest of _my_ men."

"Really?" Alpine perked up, "Is she really? She's over there, and-and we get to see her and-"

I smacked him.

"Shame. I would have liked to have met her, from what I have heard." He turned to Thrall, "You know, I don't like this fight any more than you do, but right now we are not enemies, but two parties with a common goal," Varian began, but Thrall would have none of it.

"I am grateful for your support, King," He looked over at us, "But I'll be taking _my_ men to _our _stations now."

"Be my guest," He took a step away from us, falling into line with his men.

"Come on, Blood Elf," Thrall roughly grabbed me and pushed me the way that he had come.

I watched carefully as Thrall looked back and shared a nod of understanding with Varian. Strange. I guess he was all talk. Perhaps the two of them actually knew a thing or so about politics after all. As we were about out of eyesight, I took a chance to look back myself. Varian was still watching us, as if somehow knowing that we were dragged into this unwillingly. His sad and sympathetic eyes were all it took to know that.

"We're fighting Varimathras, one of Sylvanas' underlings," Thrall snorted angrily, "Apparently she needs to make better assurance of who she deems trustworthy."

"Hm." I nodded absent-mindedly, just wanting to get this over with.

"Anyway, you three will be part of my task force," He started, "Along with Sylvanas and myself."

"Just dandy," I looked away.

"Just," He said, louder and firmer now, commanding my attention, "remember what it is that you're fighting for," Thrall looked me dead in the eye, as if somehow he understood how important this was to me. He didn't shake me off or sneer or anything, he just waited for a response.

"Yeah," I shrugged and went to get ready with the rest of these grunts.

"Blood and thunder, champions of the Horde!" Thrall called out to his men as he stood before them, "We fight on this day for our fallen brothers and sisters! Mourn them not for they all died with honour in their hearts!"

The rest of the troops cheered and raved, while I scowled and scuffed my boots on the dusty stones. Votheilia and Alpine hurried to my side and the three of us got prepared for such an endeavour. We checked each other's armour and waited for the command to move. Finally, I called out Max, for now was the time I would need his support. I gave him a pet, and he rubbed my hand in affection until I gave him something to eat. As he chewed, Votheilia handed me my helmet.

"What do you think," She asked suddenly, "of this whole thing?" Votheilia leaned over towards me.

"To be honest," I looked down into my helmet with a stoic expression, "I think it'll be like most other quests." I tossed it onto my head, "Boring, predictable," I strapped it on, "but it's got to be done."

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"Has your ineptitude no bounds?" I asked, burying my words into his skin purposely. I knew how to get to him.

"Then you first!" He charged at me, grabbing his second axe and holding them both above his head.

I quickly rolled a dodge and ran to Viola, grabbing her by hand from her stationary shock and pulling her through the cave as fast as I could. We hurriedly evaded the surprised Troll who dared to reach for us, and the Ogre Innkeeper who really had no interest in helping or hindering us. Upon reaching the mouth of the cave, the two Ogres who stood ahead of me were tossed to either side from the force of my Thunderstorm.

"Get your wolf," I commanded her as we ran on foot out of the cave and I began to summon mine.

"Right," she summoned hers and mounted, quite quickly for someone with bound hands.

**REVIEW. Just, do it...**

**Please?**


	6. Hell and High Waters

***Reminder: Sit back from the screen! If you're just near sighted and need to lean close, wear your glasses or something, it's better for ya! Oh, and BTW, remember that this story is written in many different POVs, so don't be surprised if you're reading from the perspective of another character! It happens!**

*****This is the first chapter written entirely by STRAADLATER! (or at least in his POV...)*****

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Characters, also mine except those like Thrall and the NPCs and all. **

_**-x0x-**_

_**Of Humans and the Horde**_

Chapter 5: Hell and High Waters

I snapped back to attention, feeling the rush of the cold midnight air with realism. Damn, I just couldn't hold my eyes open any more. You know how that feels, when you're just so tired that your body keeps drifting in and out, despite yourself. I felt my head get heavy and droop once more before straightening and shaking myself. It didn't work so well. I grumbled quietly and even still I noted the echo off the cave walls. I anxiously twitched my crossed legs and gripped at my staff, knowing full well never to leave my post. Never.

I'd been a guard for the majority of my adult life, with the exception of the few Calls to Arms that I've been enlisted into. I was well used to the all night shifts, but as of late it seems I'd be on watch for _Thrall-knows-_how-long, seeing as how we're no where near any of my companions. No relief in sight, and here I was, responsible for the failure or success of this important scheme. It was always me, alone, the keystone. I grimaced just thinking about how tired I'm going to be. How tired I already _was_.

I didn't know the time of night, and the only way I knew it was night at all was by the sounds of crickets from outside the cave. It was dark in here long before the sun fell. At this point, the only thing that would interest me would be the dawn. The easy, light sunbeams cast by the yawning dawn. There was a sound from behind me that sent a more than odd sensation up my spine. Maybe I spoke too soon. I narrowed my eyes and peered behind me at the sleeping figure that lay with her back to me. I huffed an attempt at irritated sneer, and tried to cool my face. It didn't work so well either, I found.

"Hmm," She moaned lightly and turned over onto her back, still sleeping soundly.

Her armour clanged and slid noisily as she turned, an odd contrast to her silent flowing hair. I was nervous about watching her and tried my best to feel indifferent about it, but there was something about her easy breath and slightly parted lips that churned my chest almost uncomfortably. I would hesitate to ponder too long on such a thought, not here nor now anyway. I noted the fresh scar peaking out from the bottom of her hairline and felt almost guilty, though I hadn't been there when it happened.

She sure was a noisy sleeper. She turned constantly and writhed restlessly. She'd often grind her teeth and scrunch up her eyes as if trying to remember something, and in doing so she'd make sharp little whines filled with such brevity I'd hardly manage to diagnose what I might construed to be fear. Maybe she was having a nightmare, and I almost didn't stop myself from chuckling cynically, just thinking at how even her awaken state was a nightmare right now. Again her face fell soft once more, and her body relaxed against the cold, hard dirt. The shackles were among the noisiest of her wearings, and once or twice I contemplated removing them before realizing my stupidity. Lack of sleep can make you thoughtless like that.

I traced her. Again. Like a painting or a sculpture, I traced her time and time again with my eyes. Her face was more refined and delicate than I might have expected from her personality. I smirked at the thought. She was as rude and sarcastic and fiery as any Orc would be, despite her looks. I suppose it was, well, comforting, that she was just like we were, in one way or another. Besides, I didn't really know too much about _their_ side, I was more sure _then_ than ever. The Alliance, as I knew them, were so clean and efficient that it struck me as odd to see her wrists raw and her hands worn, as well as the specks of dirt that clung to her cheek. But the few strands of hair out of place were what completed the look.

At the faltering of my better judgement I turned and reached out towards her, to sweep the strands from out of her face, when I was stopped just an inch short. It was a noise from just outside the cave that had me frozen still, my ears tuned to the slightest sound.

"He goes by Straadlater," A voice echoed lightly from the walls and I perked up. I didn't recognize it right away, but I was determined to do so. I was so quiet and attentive I hardly breathed at all.

"He's got a 'uman wid him!" Another voice shouted but was silenced by a thud.

"Be quiet!" The first voice hushed.

"Aye," an Ogres voice thundered in a grumble, "Let think... what in it for me?"

I whirled around quickly and peered around a small boulder that had my vision hindered. I caught the sight of a dark brownish Orc a ways away from the entrance to the cave, and a troll by his side. I cursed silently and spun around to face the girl, still sleeping obliviously. I hesitated then reached out and took hold of her shoulders, easily fitting my hands over top of her pauldrons. I leaned over her, shaking her heavily.

"Oi, Oi, Viola," I whispered, "Wake up."

"_'Oi, Oi' _your _damn_ self," She grumbled sleepily as she shook awake and gripped my right wrist with her two chained hands, "What do you want?"

"We have to leave right now," I lowered my voice to signal her to do the same.

"_Why_?" She lowered her brow and became serious.

"It seems they've come after us," I smirked despite the situation, having seen her adorably innocent look of shock. I mean, I had to know this was coming. She certainly did too.

"Speak clearly, _Ogre_!" A voice bounced off the cave walls and reached us.

"They're at the mouth of the cave," I muttered, unsure, "The only way out."

"Then-" She cut herself off as she realized she was clutching my wrist for answers. Pulling away, she begun acting independent again, "Then how do you suppose we get out?"

"Haven't thought that far," I sat back and waited for the inevitable. This, it seemed, was the end. The man at the entrance to the cave far outranked me, and it would be disloyal to disobey him.

"So, what, we're giving up?" She asked, leaning forwards on her hands towards me with a stern expression. A firm, serious and still expression.

"Like it's _my_ choice," I said louder, somewhat surprised by her enthusiasm. Though, thinking about it, I suppose I would feel the same.

"But-" She leaned forwards and stumbled over her shackles, which she had been leaning on, and tumbled forwards against me, catching herself on my chest, "I-I-"

Her blushing intensified as I gave her my irritated glare. I watched her lips tremble for words, and noted the darker hue of her lower lip. That's right, I had noticed this nervous habit of biting her lip. As the moment drew long I felt my own face begin to heat up as I heard the footsteps entering the cave. There was no way to slip by completely unnoticed, not to mention with the two Ogres now waiting at the entrance to the cave with torches, it would be too difficult to manoeuvre through even if you were a_ rat_. Not even invisibility could save us.

"Dis way, Orc," The Ogre guided him.

"Straad..." She whispered, her voice almost pleading as it faded, so quiet even the cave walls couldn't detect it. It was too hard for me to resist it, her Human charms. Whether she knew that or not. Besides, I honestly didn't want to see her getting hurt, not by this man. Or any, I found myself thinking.

"Listen," I held her arms gently. I leaned forwards and my breath grasped her ear as she anticipated my words. "Now, don't you run off, y'hear?" I held the silence after those words, building the suspense. She watched me closely as if she could only read my lips as I spoke my one command, "_Stealth_."

And like a ghost she disappeared. No words, no confirmation, she just vanished. I stood up slowly and turned to face my superior as he rounded the corner towards me. He was clad in heavy and massive armour, armour which could protect a bear. His ever piercing eyes caught mine and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Have you found her, Garrosh?" I got the upper hand with my direct statement.

"Don't give me that, boy," He damn near charged over to me and took the front of my shirt in his oversized fist, "That _wench_ was with you, where are you hiding her?"

"How did you get mixed up in this?" I asked, avoiding the subject directly.

"Some guards spread the word around the city about _that girl_ from the invasion being in our grasps, but for some reason still _alive_," He snorted, "So I thought I'd _fix_ that."

"She escaped." I said firmly.

"You're the best guard Orgrimmar's got, how could she escape from _you_?" He questioned, overly invasive.

"I made a mistake," I tried to act ashamed, "I turned my back for a moment and she got away, she sprinted into the marsh and I haven't heard from her since."

"Don't you lie to me," He barked, his other finger shaking and raising at me.

"No offence, sir," I tore his grip from my shirt, "But I believe myself to be true and devoted to the Horde," I took a firm stance, "I would not hide a wanted fugitive, my allegiance is firmly with _Thrall_." I was telling the truth about that.

"Hm." Garrosh studied my eyes, searching for traces of lies, "Search the cave."

The Troll that stood behind him didn't even nod before he began to look around the cave for any signs of a presence. He even went so far as to peek behind rocks and into cracks in the stone. Garrosh didn't even snap at him and his idiocy, as he usually would have. He must have been on guard himself for such a trick, or occupied with trying to decipher my lie. After a moment or two of searching, he shrugged and came up empty. Garrosh continued to stare at me, searching for a slip up in my performance. He frowned.

"Fine," Garrosh growled and began to leave the cave, but stopped short. No one said anything about it, even his Troll companion just stared at him. I could almost feel his grin then. He looked back at me and it was silent for a moment longer, "Throw a flare."

"Yessir," The Troll behind him tossed a flare in the middle of the cave and it sparked and flickered menacingly.

I glared at the flare, but the most I could do to the fire from this distance without making it look suspicious was to bend it in the opposite direction, as if wind had hit it. Even my Shaman powers were useless right now. I watched Garrosh stare at the flame, then slowly lift his eyes from the ground. I noticed it too. As if a glass shield had shattered, she burst into view, standing at the wall of the cave just beside me. I was almost surprised that she wasn't dumb enough to try and escape. That, and I was surprised that she had chosen to remain so _close_ to me. We were almost shoulder-to-shoulder. Her eyes were fixed on the Orc in front of me, and his opposing gaze gleamed and flickered like the flare before him.

"Found you, _Rogue_," he grinned an oddly menacing grin, and I could all but feel Viola's will to shrink against the wall, but she stood firm. Garrosh walked towards her and took one of his axes from his belt, holding it towards her, "Why that sad excuse of a Warchief wants you alive, I'll never know." He swiftly lifted her chin with the dirty edge of his blade and frowned in a scornful, disgusted way.

"Garrosh, stay your hand," I started cautiously.

"Don't speak to me that way, _Trash_!" He waved his axe recklessly, "You're both going to die right here, Thrall's idiot gamblesmean _nothing_ to me!"

"Has your ineptitude no bounds?" I asked, burying my words into his skin purposely. I knew how to get to him.

"Then you first!" He charged at me, grabbing his second axe and holding them both above his head.

I quickly rolled a dodge and ran to Viola, grabbing her by hand from her stationary shock and pulling her through the cave as fast as I could. We hurriedly evaded the surprised Troll who dared to reach for us, and the Ogre Innkeeper who really had no interest in helping or hindering us. Upon reaching the mouth of the cave, the two Ogres who stood ahead of me were tossed to either side from the force of my Thunderstorm.

"Get your wolf," I commanded her as we ran on foot out of the cave and I began to summon mine.

"Right," she summoned hers and mounted, quite quickly for someone with bound hands.

"Hold it!" Garrosh had reached us, and went immediately for Viola, but I Frost Shocked him and slowed him down, enough for us to mount and hurry away.

We rode off as quickly as we had flown in, but it seemed Garrosh wasn't far behind. He was shouting behind us as he mounted and made chase. I had to think quickly, a way to escape this buffoon. We rushed over bridges through the marsh, gradually moving west, as that was the only way I knew how to get out of this place. The Barrens were really no better, though, since they were so open and empty, and I was at a loss.

"Where are we going?" she called through the deafening sounds of whisking air in my ears.

"Just don't you break off and try to run," I warned her, "I can _guarantee_ he'll kill you."

"I wasn't planning on it," she came up beside me and looked over, with a serious look that meant she wasn't lying.

"Leave everything else to me," I told her.

We rushed over hillsides, through dirt and mud, between trees and across bridges until we had reached the end of the marsh, but to my discontent Garrosh was right behind us. I cursed and hurried us past the ruins of an old building and into the Barrens. I was almost caught off guard by the brightness of the moon over the wide open Barrens, but kept my mind focused only on the path ahead. The steady galloping of paws was soothing in this echoic night air, and like a mimic of the chase there was a race of my heart. Upon reaching the southern Gold road, the sight of patrols darkened the otherwise moonlit pathway. They seemed to be coming from Camp Taurajo, headed south towards our position.

"Hey, who's there?" They held a torch out to us as we rode towards them.

"It's that girl!" Another yelled, "That _Human_ girl!"

"Stop them!" Garrosh called from not far behind, and instantly they were mounted and heading off our escape to the north.

"Shit," I veered left and cut past them, looking back to make sure Viola had done the same, and we were on our way southbound.

There were now five pursuers, and in such a situation one might think to give up and surrender, but despite the thought my hands gripped and urged my swift wolf onward. Up ahead I saw our only source of possible refuge, perhaps if we could only get to Thousand Needles.

"Is that a cliff?" She called to me.

"Yes, but there are lifts, we might just make it," I nodded towards the end of a long bridge-like contraption, to which a platform had just arisen.

We bent forward to decrease wind resistance and rushed towards the shaking platform, or perhaps I was the one shaking. Between my wolves ears I watched as we came closer, and closer, and the platform began to lower, and lower. We hurried across the bridge and reached for the platform, but it disappeared from sight an instant too soon.

"Damn," My wolf skidded to a stop and whimpered in fear of the huge drop below.

My wolf backed from the edge, and to protect the poor thing's heart I dismissed it, landing on one knee. Viola dismounted and ran to my side, crouching beside me. It was strange to me, how even when surely we'd be killed on the spot, she didn't try to run. She came over to make sure I was all right. Though, she really didn't have anywhere to run to, I reminded myself. I stood slowly and peered back at the now blocked exit off the bridge. Garrosh hopped off his mount and smirked arrogantly in my direction.

"A cliff." He laughed, "What a good plan, boy," he mused as he cocked his head at the two of us, "Run to a place where I can corner you, like _rabbits_, then kill you-" his grin widened, "without even getting my axes dirty."

"Viola," I whispered to her as Garrosh approached us.

"Yeah?" She glanced over at me, from her still position barely a step behind.

"Listen, I know this might sound a bit rude," I told her under the cover of hush and the voice of the wind,"But honestly, I don't give much of a damn if you trust me yet or not," I said quietly as I reached back and took hold of her by the waist, "Just hold on."

"Euh?" She made a confused noise.

I stepped us backwards casually- right off the end of the bridge, sending us falling over the end of our line. I'd think she would have screamed out at the sudden shock of vicious wind that took arms of friction and resistance against us, but to my surprise she was silent. In fact, I barely even heard the shouting in my ears from the wind as dust passing by quicker than we fell. I took the time as we plummeted to not only flip myself underneath her, as to take the blunt of the fall, but to gauge the size of her small body against that of my hands. Somehow it struck me as odd how small she was, for I'd never really held something so delicate as a woman's body.

We hit the ground with a roaring _thud_, and I felt the shift into the spirit world. The white and grey skies stormed overhead and I felt absolutely nothing of myself. That is, nothing except the Ankh I held tightly in my right hand. The few seconds I spent in the other world were hardly anything new, but what was new was the bellowing from the _real_ world against my _real_ ear that truly shook me to the soul. The sky returned to normal and I sat up abruptly, shocking the girl kneeling over me, whose anxious face was barely a finger from mine.

"Straadlater!" Her voice hit me again as I awakened, "Hey, were you just _dead_ there?" Viola all but shouted in surprise, her face red and her eyes wide.

"You! Raise these lifts now!" The _screams_ from Hellscream above could be heard down here, and I immediately took to my feet and pulled her from her knees by the hand.

"Let's move it," I barked at her as the sound of her rattling shackles echoed off the close-by stone rock-side.

We both mounted once more and rushed off, her following close behind while retaining the same dumbfounded expression. We rode over rocks and boulders, dodging mountainsides and crevices in the landscape until Garrosh was but a speck waving his axes in the distance. I could still hear his fury from here, like waves of energy.

"Don't think you've won this!" He shouted after us as the lift slowly climbed towards him and he smacked the lift-bringer in rage, "_Cowards_!"

"..." She slowed at that, and I felt her resistance. She didn't like that word any more than I did, but I had my mission, and I wouldn't have any more delay. She'd probably opt to get us killed, but she was smarter than that, and she held her tongue.

We hurried past a centaur camp and a pack of hyenas, avoiding a confrontation as best we could. We were North-West bound, towards a place I was most familiar with. Our wolves huffed and grunted as we approached the end of Thousand Needles, and I sighed with relief as I looked back to find Garrosh no where in sight. He'd hardly be able to find me once we got past the boarder, I was sure of my own personal expertise here. We had lost him, for now.

"Where are we going?" She asked over the sounds of trampling paws.

"You don't know?" I mocked and she grumbled a pout, I knew she wouldn't, she's from the other side of the world for god-sakes,"To a place of ancient, untold mystics."

"Is it a secret or something?" She responded sceptically. Obviously she didn't like it when I was vague with her.

"Not at all," I answered as the sight came into view.

"A forest?" She pondered upon seeing the lush and overgrown trees. Must not have seemed like too much from here.

"Feralas," I denoted, wanting her to at least know the name, "I used to train here when I was learning Shamanism."

"Ah." She concluded, though she didn't seem very impressed. Not yet, anyway.

And just like I remembered, the deep woods took us in like misguided young, and down a winded path. On the trees hung drooping flora and tangled vines, for not a thing had changed. Of course, in such a short time as since I last visited, a forest as old as this hasn't barely aged a day, comparatively speaking. I still remembered the stream where I soaked my feet after a long day, or soaked my whole body when I tried to learn how to walk on water. The nostalgia almost brought a smile to my face, but I smothered it in a sneer as Viola spoke suddenly.

"Why are we going into a _for_est?" She asked. I guess she was bored with forests, else didn't like them too much. I think it was more the first one.

"Because." I stated simply. It would explain itself.

"Because _why_?" She pressed like a child wanting to know their birthday present.

"Because you're my _prisoner_ and you go where I _take_ you." I glared at her. I wasn't mad or anything, I just really didn't have a good reason at all. That was my best.

"That's not a very good reason." She looked away stubbornly, of course, she was right. Perhaps a better reason would have been '_to save your life_', but I wouldn't say it.

"Aye," I agreed without further explanation.

As we trudged deeper and deeper into the forest I suddenly became aware of how futile it was to keep this girl with me. I was used to being here by myself, so now that there was someone else, I don't know, I guess it just felt weird. I was dragging her all over Kalimdor, and for what reason? She was completely clueless as to anything she had done, and out here at any time we could be attacked by anyone. How was I supposed to keep her safe? Thrall's intentions for her were even strange to me. I stole a glance and noticed that she was staring at her hands that held onto her wolf, with this really lost expression. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. What would Thrall want? Would he want me to continue protecting her, and somehow find some place safe and await his orders?

This wasn't part of the plan, that's for _damn_ sure. I shook my shoulders heavily and let out a long, drawn out sigh as I looked back to the path ahead of me. If things continue the way they're going, Garrosh will kill me the next time he sees me, I'll be labelled a traitor, who knows. He'll probably hang me upside-down and then cut my head off and put is on a pike. He'll think something up, I was sure. Perhaps I should just kill her, go back to Orgrimmar and beg for forgiveness before I get branded as scum. That would certainly be easier. But alas, my pondering was cut short.

"What's that?" Viola asked, snapping me to attention.

"Hm?" I asked.

"That village ahead," She pointed over yonder.

"That's," I spotted the camp ahead and immediately recognized it, "Camp Mojache." I continued towards it before coming to the realization. I turned my wolf towards her, nearly running her off the road, and dashed into the ditch, with her following irritably behind.

"What's the big idea?" She called after me, this time through the rustling of leaves.

"We can't stay there," I said quickly, "Usually, there's one, maybe two Orgrimmar Orcs out here, but as you can see there were five or _six_."

"What of it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It means Garrosh possibly sent them here in anticipation of our escape from him," I explained, at least not wanting to take the risk.

"I think you're just paranoid." She went on evenly, though she still followed, which showed that she must have believed I knew what I was talking about.

"Even if that's not the case, staying at a place with that many Orcs can't be good for us. You see," I took a breath as we slowed our pace, "Many Orcs have somewhat of a vendetta against you."

"Yeah, I _got_ that," She murmured, "But against _me?_" She frowned, because of course, she had no idea of what trouble she had caused. Though, I'm not surprised that she dug herself such a deep hole anyway, knowing her now.

"We had this plan that we'd been working on for months," I started to explain to her, "and thanks to _you_, it was all ruined," I continued after a duck beneath a branch, "Many were taken prisoner, killed, disgraced, you name it. Its no wonder that you're hated within our ranks."

"..." She remained silent but seemed to slump down a bit, as if being hit by some tragic news. "But _why_. Why, would I..." She resorted again to staring at her hands.

I stared at her, watching her reaction as if it was a science to study. She bowed her head and went pale and silent, as if she regretted something she wasn't knowingly responsible for doing. The only sounds were that of our wolves heaving breaths and the wind in the trees. No, there was another. It was distant, true, but I could faintly make it out. The familiarity was uncanny, I knew it well. It was the rushing of water.

"Come on," I gestured forwards and started, hearing her reluctantly follow suit. I didn't call her on it right away, I knew if she had something to say she'd say it. She wasn't shy about that, I learned quickly.

"Say..." She spoke up as we walked through the thicket.

"Hm?" I grunted in acknowledgement.

"Were you... really, well, you know," She seemed to have trouble with it, "_dead_, back there?" She asked, as if it was a sensitive topic.

"Yes," I nodded and told her straight out, "But that sort of thing happens a lot to me, so it's nothing to worry about. Honest."

"What do you mean?" She perked up, intrigued.

"Haven't you ever met a Shaman before?" I looked back over my shoulder at her that time, to gauge her reaction. She blushed a bit, perhaps embarrassed about it, before coughing and replying.

"Not directly..." She turned away and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Well," I smiled, "We're connected to the spirit world, so it's nothing new to die. One of the Shaman techniques is Reincarnation, in which you bring yourself back from the dead."

"Well," She shrugged it off, "I s'pose that'd come in handy." She acted casual with a lower mutter.

"Indeed," I said almost laughing at her, for somehow she always made me laugh, however unintentional. She was just so, I don't know, different that I'm used to. She just sort of jumped around with her tones and her actions. It kept things interesting, anyway.

And then she yawned. The sound was instantly recognizable, though I hadn't been looking at her. It was a brief, slightly higher pitched noise that sounded like an animal had made it, but I was sure it was her. She sighed afterwards, as to either cover up the yawn or to get my attention. Could have been either.

"Tired?" I spoke back.

"_Nope_," She defended as she sat up straight and acted awake. Must have been the first.

"There's a clearing ahead, by a large tree." I told her as we neared the end of the ticket, recognizing even the bark patterns of the trees, "We should rest."

"I said I'm not tired." She was stubborn.

"Well in that case,_ I _am," I countered easily, "Not to mention these wolves just ran us through two or three areas, they've got to be exhausted."

"I guess that might be so," She finally agreed, however less than an agreement it was.

We approached the clearing and I could tell all she wanted was to go to sleep, even if she hid it well. I led her to the same overgrown willow tree and had her lay down against it. She grumbled a bit, but to herself more than me, and I stood over her for a minute, waiting for some kinda of remark directed at me. I blinked as I realized that she had already fallen asleep. I smirked to myself at the simplicity of it, before thinking a much grimmer thought. I stared down at the defenceless girl with dull eyes, and mulled over the option of murder. She _surely_ was trouble, with a capital T. That was certain. I drew my mace from a bag and raised it in hand, watching her slumbered figure.

And _surely_ she wasn't that important to Thrall, and _surely_ she would be the death of me, I was _sure_. I couldn't drag her around in those shackles forever, I was aware of that. They were loud, awkward, and bound to bring nothing but harm. However, somehow, I hesitated to bring myself to drop the mace over her. Maybe it was the innocent, slow breath that broke from her slightly parted ruby lips, or the sweet brush of her eyelashes as they flickered in the breeze. I pursed my lips in thought before putting my mace away and laying my cloak over her.

I mean, I couldn't let her freeze...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The chirping of the birds and the soft, warm glimmer of sunshine on my face were like the lingering of a dream, that of whistling and sea-stars. I stirred, breathing the fresh and welcoming air slowly. It was too familiar. I cracked one eye and noticed a leaf drift though the air and land on my chest, before I came upon the memory of the forest. It sat there, that silly leaf, bright and lush green, each line down the spine as perfect as would have been carved by the easy stream of dew. But there was green all around me, that same glistening green that told of life and love and fantasy. And I was alone with it. I sat up with a start and looked around hurriedly, dashing a glance in every direction.

"Hey, you're awake," Her voice came from close behind me and I spun around into a fighting stance, both hands ready to grapple. They lowered on their own upon the realization she was simply standing beside the tree I was resting on, not any threat at all. She blinked incredulously at my abrupt movements, but didn't say anything.

"Aye," I frowned. I was not one to sleep in.

"Tell me," She leaned on the tree and pointed a thumb behind her, "Has that lake always been there?" What an odd question. I mean, I'm sure there was a time when it didn't exist, at least, not in that form. "I don't remember seeing it when we got here."

"Hah," I chuckled and lowered my guard, "And here I thought you were observant." She huffed a laugh, not offended or anything, and instead looked back at the lake she mentioned. She just kept her eyes there, though her mouth moved of its own accord.

"Says the guy who has yet to notice breakfast," She smirked as I looked around to find a small bunch of berries neatly arranged on a large leaf a few feet away. To my surprise, they were all edible. A welcomed surprise, for in this forest there are many poisonous and dangerous flora, and perhaps it was only luck she had not run into any. Or eaten any herself before consulting me.

"Glad to see you didn't wander off," I ignored her remark and went over to the berries, picking through them for my first.

"Well, I _wandered_," She shrugged and held the word, "but I decided to come back. You'd be starved without me." She joked.

"Come here," I gestured for her to come over. She ripped her eyes from the clear, glistening water and stared at me, her calm and kind eyes betrayed by her tongue.

"What am I, a _pet_?" She snorted, but came over anyway and sat opposite me, the berries between us. She sighed as her knees hit the soft, squishy ground.

"Listen here Viola," I leaned over and took hold of her hands while they were neatly placed in her lap, witnessing her red face, "You have a decision to make here," I went on, "You can either stay here, with me, and hopefully find a way to get your memory back," I wasn't even certain that much a very appealing choice, "or," I reached into my keyring and pulled the appropriate key, before silently unlocking the shackles that held her wrists together, "You can leave."

"..." She sat there, mouth agape, staring at her freed hands, "I-I can leave?" She looked up with a confused and somewhat disappointed expression. She should be jumping, clicking heels, and sprinting off. But nothing, except stillness and confusion, followed.

"If we continue on this journey, the chances of the both of us getting killed are extremely high," I explained with my reason, "But if _you_ leave, and_ I_ go back and ask for forgiveness, we both _may_ live."

"What about Thrall's plan?" She cocked her head, as if she had volunteered for this position to help him.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," I shrugged, looking away, "He's a lot more forgiving than Garrosh anyway," I was of sure the truth of that.

"..." She looked back at her hands, "My choice..." Her words were shallow. She waited a long moment before a response managed to surface, "So, I mean, if I _don't_ want to leave," She started, as if asking if it was all right.

"Pardon me?" I squinted in disbelief.

"Well," She looked nervous, but tried to act indifferent, "I mean if I stick with _you_ I may have a chance to discover my memories, I mean, alone-I'd be _lost_, especially since you dragged me into these damn woods," She glanced over at me shyly, "And well, if I'm going to get hunted down anyway, I'd rather take you down with me." She joked, but was serious again, "That is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I sat back without looking directly at her and began to eat the berries.

"Were you _really_ going to let me go?" She pressed, as if I'd mock her like that.

"It's only fair," I smirked, "I mean, you gathered all these berries," It was more of a joke than anything, but I suppose she didn't find it quite as amusing as I did.

"Hah," She laughed unenthusiastically, "You're really something else."

"Well then," I finished the berries with a final handful and stood up, "If we're going to keep travelling around out in the open, we're going to need some kind of a disguise."

"Disguise." She huffed monotonously, "This just keeps getting better." Leaning back, she rubbed her neck.

"Perhaps..." I thought for a moment with her reluctance pushed far away from my thoughts, "Yes, that sounds good," I nodded to myself.

"Hey don't leave me in the blue, here." She spoke up, "We're like, partners or something, aren't we? You have an idea or what?"

"Can you wait here for a few minutes?" I asked her. She stared at me for a moment, as if asking if I were lying about returning, before responding.

"Well, sure I guess, but-" I cut her off.

"Okay, see you shortly," I mounted and rode off in the direction we had come from.

"Hey, wait a-" I had already gone through the bushes.

I hurried over to the nearby Camp, making sure to hide my head with my cloak and slouch over as if I was a wanderer. I took note of any special conversation between guards, but nothing struck my intrigue. If they were avoiding speaking of delicate subjects, they were good at it. Else they just didn't really care too much about the subject at all. I grabbed trade supplies and what I had gone there for before heading back through the thicket. I told her I'd be quick, and I keep my word. Upon arrival, I noticed that Viola had gone and sat on the bank of that lake, soaking her feet as I had done when I trained in these parts.

The sun in front of her bathed the lake in a shimmering glow, which rocked and waved as she kicked her feet slowly. Even through the thick green air and trees, the lake was blue as ever. One thing I'd never get tired of was the vibrant colours out here, it was endless. I approached her and dismounted, leaving my wolf to prowl around these parts. I cocked my head as I got closer, and she didn't notice. She let out a sigh and seemed bothered. Probably because I had left in such a rush. Well, of course _not_. She had bigger issues than me, I was probably the least of her concerns. I let my lips curl up a bit as I watched her long hair sway behind her back, though it was tied in a braid, as usual.

"Back," I spoke up easily, as to not startle her.

"What did you need that was just _so_ important?" She looked back with a threatening glare.

"Here," I tossed the bottle over at her, and she fumbled to catch it.

"Huh?" She read the label, though it was in Orcish, "Bleach? I'm not a tailor, you know, not _all_ girls sew and cook, for your informa-"

"It's for your hair," I cut her off, ignoring her somewhat feminist notion.

"My..." She read it again, slower, like her words, "hair..."

"Well, you're trying to disguise as a Blood Elf, remember? Blood Elves seldom have dark brown hair, you should know that," I nodded, having heard that she had a Blood Elf partner from the invasion.

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, as if it was some kind of shot at her.

"Well you-" I stopped myself, "uh, never mind," I remembered her amnesia a second too late, and found it might be better not to bother with bringing up what she had lost. I couldn't believe something so obvious had slipped my mind.

"Does bleach really change your hair colour?" She disregarded the previous statement and hurriedly asked, curious.

"Yes, it lightens it," I said quickly, "Now, get on with it."

"But—wha—_how_?" She asked dumbly, giving me her innocent look instead of that striking gaze.

"Just put it on your head, silly." She had probably figured that much already, "Use the waterfall and the lake," I pointed to the fall of water from the rocks, "Just make sure to wash it all out after."

"With you here," She narrowed her glare at me, "I think _not_."

"I won't look," I put my hands up defensively.

"You'd better _hope_ you don't," She said angrily as he jumped to her feet, "For _your_ sake," She cracked her knuckles.

"Put those away before you start pulling aggro," I grinned, mocking her.

She grumbled and muttered curses, I was sure, before walking around the lake closer to the waterfall. She pointed to a protruding rock side and I knew she wanted me to stand behind it, as to not see her. I smirked at her shyness but obliged. I leaned with my back against the rock, but could clearly hear her armour coming off behind me, piece by piece, strap by strap. I found myself treading on crumbling ground as I wondered what Humans _really _look like. I hid the thought and stifled a cough. She must have _jumped_ into the water, for I heard the waves rush through the water from the disturbance of her existence and could almost feel the light drops hitting the grass at the edges. She's crazy. I crossed my arms and thought for a moment.

Now that she was taken care of for now, how was I supposed to change my appearance? I felt at the shaggy sideburns that grew down to my jaw. That would be a start. I felt at my somewhat unkempt hair and frowned at that too. I wondered when I had cut it last, I had been so busy lately I must look somewhat less than civilized. My hand fell slow, until it reach my side and hung loosely open. At that moment I felt small. I felt like an animal, a cub maybe, sent to protect a standing-tall, two-legged, reason-blessed caged humanoid, something so proud and beautiful. I had an urge to lean over and peer behind the rock, but froze up at the thought of what would happen if she saw me.

It seemed that my mind focused on the sound of the falling water instinctively. I could hear where the water fell, where it hit either the lake surface or... As if I could hear where she stood, I imagined the water that_ didn't_ hit the lake from the fall, but instead ran down the entirety of her pale body. The suspense was enough to drive a man wild, and at last I summoned enough of my own fel courage to indulge myself.

My left foot moved first, turning towards the end of the rock side. I inched my back across the smooth stone and kept my palms to the face of the rock. It was as though I felt that perhaps she could feel the vibrato thumping of my heart through the rocks and lake water, but then knew myself to be delusional. For a moment I could have seen my breath, for my body felt so hot, but I was mistaken. I uneasily turned my head around the corner and looked behind at the figure beneath the waterfall.

Though the lower half of her body was submerged in the lake, I could see a wavy ripple of skin through the refraction of light as it hit the water around her. I turned fully around and clung to the rock, captivated. Her back was facing me, and her arms were raised to her head. She looked so tall and white, so slender and significant, as if the sun itself were watching her. I swallowed and hoped she couldn't see the sparkling of my eyes in the reflection of the water as I stood in awe. She ran her fingers through her long, dark hair like the water that flowed over her, and it split like the waterfall upon her hands.

She tossed her head back and let her hair fall down her shoulders, hugging her like infatuated lovers. As if overcome by the numbing sensation of being watched, her arms fell to her sides and her head was downcast. She was still in the rush of the water, beneath adrenaline and ecstasy. But despite it all, I knew that she must feel truly devastated on the inside. This water must have been all she really knew for sure, that and the smooth eroded pebbles between her toes. For a reason unbeknownst to myself I wished that I could be close to her, around her like the water, and maybe she wouldn't feel so alone.

I returned around the rock and slid down until I sat with my back to the waterfall once again, relieved that I had not become a stag through my temptation. I leaned my chin upwards, as if the canopy of trees and breaks of sky were any consolation. It was none to her. And she was the kind to hide her insecurities, as much as I could tell and knew about her. Yet, maybe I could help her to not feel so alone.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"Fine. We're going." Kujajin said forcefully, deciding for the lot of us.

"Wonderful," Thrall nodded in approval, "You'll meet up there with a fellow by the name of Hellscream," He told us, "He's not much of a strategist, but his brute force and diligence is something to be admired. Just," His words were of warning, "watch out for his temper. I can't even guarantee he'll watch out for you up there, given your past actions against the Horde."

"Understood," Votheilia nodded.

"Then I'll leave you with that," Thrall made to leave, but Kujajin pursued him.

"Wait," He stood before the Warchief with courage, "I want to see Nasrina."

**Cheapest reviews on AH right here! They're free! Just click the review button down there and you'll get a brand spankin' new blank page to write a review on!**


	7. Bulls, Business, and Blasted Lands

***Reminder: Sit back from the screen! If you're just near sighted and need to lean close, wear your glasses or something, it's better for ya! Oh, and BTW, remember that this story is written in many different POVs, so don't be surprised if you're reading from the perspective of another character! It happens!**

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Characters, also mine except those like Thrall and the NPCs and all. **

_**-x0x-**_

_**Of Humans and the Horde**_

Chapter 6: Bulls, Business, and Blasted Lands

"Wha-" I came to, with a fuzzy and warped vision, "Ah!" I sat up suddenly, raising both fists in a serious, quick-to-strike stance.

"_Al_," Kujajin looked down at me from his vantage point, sitting on a piece of debris to my left, "The fight's over."

"Wh_a-a-a_t?" I lowered my hands, disappointed, "Alr_ea_dy? No w_a-a-a_y." I dragged the words out with a sigh. I just then noticed the dulling darkness, it must have been darn near dusk, "How long was I out for?"

"Long enough to miss the whole damn thing," Thrall said from the other side of me, standing, "Here, drink this." He leaned down and handed me some kind of elixir.

"I bet it's _poisoned_," I narrowed my eyes and tried to scoot away, unsuccessfully.

"Here," Votheilia knelt beside me and handed me her own healing potion, which I gratefully accepted.

"Hn." Thrall stood up straight again, and looked almost irritated, or if I didn't know better not to speak the words out loud, he looked almost betrayed, or hurt.

"Did we win?" I asked through bubbles.

"Yeah," Kujajin rested the helmet he had been holding on the rock beside him, even if he didn't sound too glad for his win.

"It's a victory," Thrall added, turning away to look at the path of destruction, "At the very least, I suppose."

I took the few seconds before I had finished downing the potion to glance around the yard. There was a lot of destruction, and a lot of weapons and armour pieces just strewn about. It was weird. I guess I really had missed it all. Wait a minute, this was only the _entrance_ to the Undercity, the beginning! Had I been knocked out that soon? M_a-a-a_n, I really was lame.

"What are you still doing here, anyway?" Kujajin glared at the Orc before us.

"One way or another you three_ are_ my subordinates," He started, though the word sounded weird to us too, "And I take care of my men."

"And women," I corrected with three firm nods. Maybe three was too many, I don't know.

"Indeed." He muttered as he started to walk off, "And I just thought that you might want to, well, I don't know what I was _think_ing," He added to himself, "see that Human of yours again,"

"Wait," Kujajin jumped off the bit of debris and took a few steps after him, "You mean, you'll return her to us?"

"Not yet," Thrall corrected as he looked back at us, "I'll need your support with one final endeavour."

"What's that?" I spoke up, somewhat frustrated, "Scraping the _sky_ barnacles off your _private_ Zeppelin?"

"Alp_i_ne!" Votheilia smacked me on the back of the head, making me cringe and groan.

"That _can_ be arranged," He glared over at me before continuing, "But no. Something more important than _trivial_ grunt's work."

"Go on," I let him finish.

"I'm _sure_ you've heard about it," He walked back, making some kind of _peacock_ showing of the whole thing, knowing he had us in the palm of his hand, "The battling in Northrend."

"The Lich King?" Kujajin spoke up, somewhat shocked. I guess it was funny, that's where we were going in the first place when they interrupted us.

"Yes," He stopped pacing, looking over at Kujajin, "Now, I don't expect _chumps_ like _you_ three to stop him directly, but if you could back up some of my more _experienced_ veterans up there, it would be greatly appreciated."

"And what, exactly, will _you_ be doing while all your men are risking their lives up North?" Votheilia spoke up suddenly, and she sounded pretty resentful.

"You make it sound like I'm some ruthless dictator," Thrall sounded almost offended, "I will do my best to back up my men, I give my word, but there are specific obligations I must attend to here, as well."

"Fine. We're going." Kujajin said forcefully, deciding for the lot of us.

"Wonderful," Thrall nodded in approval, "You'll meet up there with a fellow by the name of Garrosh Hellscream," He told us, "He's not much of a strategist, but his brute force and diligence is something to be admired. Just," His words were of warning, "watch out for his temper. I can't even guarantee he'll watch out for you up there, given your past actions against the Horde."

"Understood," Votheilia nodded.

"Then I'll leave you with that," Thrall made to leave, but Kujajin pursued him.

"Wait," He stood before the Warchief with courage, "I want to see Nasrina."

"Is _that_ her name?" Thrall asked with a sudden turn, leaning down to eye level with him. He seemed really interested in that, like he actually cared.

"...Yes," Kujajin was obviously hesitant, wondering if he should reveal her or not, but his tongue had already slipped, and it would be better not to act like it was a mistake and lose his dignity.

"Well," Thrall himself looked a little hesitant, but for an odd reason, "I don't know if you'll be particularly happy with seeing her."

"What do you mean?" Kujajin pushed on, "She's not _dead_, is she?"

"No, no," He waved his hands, "I am an Orc of my word. She's just... not exactly how you _remember _her, I suppose."

"I still want to see her," He continued, "To be sure she's still alive and well."

"I can _guarantee_ she's still well," Thrall nodded surely, "I have my best man guarding her. But, if you're not _satisfied_ with that, I guess I can let you see her. Once, and only for a moment. Supervised."

"R_ea_lly?!" I jumped up excitedly, feeling that the elixir had taken effect.

Everyone was staring at me again. I didn't understand why they did that. I was quiet then, though. Votheilia stood beside me and gestured for me to sit back down or something. I shrugged nervously but did as she told, still feeling overjoyed at the thought of actually seeing Viola again. Er, Nasrina. I was still getting used to that myself.

"Yes," Thrall finally replied, though he wasn't particularly pleased.

"All right then," Kujajin finally relaxed a little bit.

"Pack up," Thrall nodded at Votheilia and me as well, "We're going to Orgrimmar."

"Orgrimmar?" I perked up, recognizing the name, "_That's_ where she is?"

"Yes?" Thrall raised an eyebrow to me, like it was stupidly obvious.

"It's just a really lame place to _hide_ a hostage, in the middle of the Horde's _capital_ city." I started, I mean, it was a pretty flimsy idea.

"That's exactly why I put her there," He explained irritably, "So you'd think it was too obvious to check. It's called strategy."

"Point taken," I shook my hands. I really didn't get it, but whatever. I wasn't about to insult his pride, he'd probably make me carry him to Orgrimmar in bear form if I did.

"Plus, Orgrimmar has significant connotations to your little _rag-tag_ team," Thrall went on ranting, "It's the place that Kujajin _betrayed_ her in the first place." He looked over at my friend with those blaming eyes.

"Hey, now," Votheilia stood up for her brother.

"No," Kujajin raised his hand to stop her from going off at him, which she totally would have done, "He's right." For once, he didn't seem all that pissed.

"Well," Thrall crossed his arms, "Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting by the Zeppelins."

"Got it." Kujajin dismissed him.

Thrall left, giving us one last half-assed wave before he went around the stone wall towards the Zeppelin towers. Kujajin scuffed and scowled, picking up his helmet and putting it back into his bag. If he had to walk out a door, I bet he would have slammed it. He was pretty steamed. I was too nervous to say anything, you know, with all the tension and stuff, but Votheilia spoke. She's a brave girl, when she needs to be.

"Kuj," She said, quietly at first, "You don't have to be so hard on yourself all the time, you did what you could..."

"I know," He looked down, as if he didn't believe either of them, and I felt that it was up to me again. I needed to cheer him up.

"Well," I said loudly, stretching over-enthusiastically, "Thrall only needs us for three quests, right? And we're done two already." I beamed, raising my pinky and index finger like devil horns, "Two outs," like baseball, "One more and we win."

"Hm," Kujajin smiled at me, "You're right."

"We all ready to go?" Votheilia asked as she picked up her bags and secured them to her person.

"I am," I raised my hand like a primary school student. She was pretty okay with it, and gave me a warm smile before ushering me along.

"Yeah," Kujajin tossed his backpack over his shoulder and began walking after Thrall.

"I hope it's not a long flight," I started as we walked through the stone doorway.

"Even if it is," Votheilia replied, doing her best to keep me in high spirits, "Just think: in-flight meal."

"You're right!" I clapped, grinning. Food was good and all, but I could think of something more exciting, "Wow, I can't _wait_ to see Viol-erm, _Nasrina_," I babbled, "I wonder if she levelled? Or if she's got new armour? I wonder if she goes for Stamina and high-armour gear, or Agility, I mean either way-"

"What are you _talking_ about, Al?" Kujajin looked over at me with a wondering expression.

"Never mind," I waved it off.

"There it is," Kujajin pointed a small distance away, on a slight hill, where two opposite towers faced each other, "We're going to the one on the right." I don't know how he knew that.

"Right. Right." I nodded as if I already knew, adjusting the uncomfortable tree which was still on my back. I really should get rid of the damn thing already. It's giving me more trouble than help.

We climbed that ridiculously tall tower, some of us with more ease than others. I mean, the stairs were _puny_. My hooves didn't even _fit_ on the whole _damn _step, that's all. Plus, stairs always give me trouble. It's a curse, I swear. I mean, everyone _always_ has _stairs_, why not a ramp? Plus, this many for a stinkin'_ tower_? They could have just brought the Zeppelins closer to the ground to something, but _no_. Ri_dic_ulous. That's all I'm saying. Life is not made for the disabled, or the oversized.

"Hurry up Al," Votheilia's brother called down to me, "The Zeppelin isn't going to wait forever, you know."

"_Shut_ your _butt_!" I barked, feeling the strain on my thighs. No, Taurens were _not_ built for stairs, _buck-o_. No s_i_r-_ee_.

"Just get _your _butt up here." He said, probably already at the boarding dock already. Darn it.

I hurried after him, dedicated to knock him one when I get there, but upon arrival I gave it a second thought and forgot the whole idea. The three of us boarded quickly, as the Zeppelin was leaving the port just then. I panted and sighed, relieved, as we stood on the other side, bound for Orgrimmar. At least Votheilia patted my back comfortingly, she was always good like that.

"Good, you made it," Thrall watched us as he leaned on the raining across from us. He must have been waiting a while, because his temper and quick-to-snap attitude had cooled off.

"Yeah," Kujajin shrugged him off and headed down to the cabins.

Thrall looked away, facing towards the wind. I didn't know what the heck he was thinking about and all, but I was at least glad this stupid flight wasn't going to be filled with arguments. Votheilia followed nervously behind me as I started after Kujajin. I still thought I'd be a good opportunity for some button-pushing vengeance.

"Y_ea_h," I repeated him, making a rude gesture at Thrall.

"There's plenty of sky barnacles to scrape off this Zeppelin, if you're _that_ keen on doing so," Thrall remarked, not even looking over at me. He had eyes on the back of his head or something, and I swore that only my grandma could do that. So she told me, anyway.

"Uh, _no_ thanks, _sir_," I hurriedly acted innocent and rushed after Kujajin.

We arrived at the cabin. It was just like it had been when we boarded the ship for Kalimdor last time, with Vi—uh, Nasrina. Gotta remember that name. But yeah, anyway, it reminded me of that time. I remember that me and her had a really good conversation. Like a bonding thing. She was still so on guard at that time, it was weird to me, but at the same time it wasn't. Ah, I don't know. It was weird that she was so cut off from her friends like that, but I guess that's how her personality is with new people. Yeah, that makes more sense. I think she gets over it well enough anyway. Vo and I walked in, just as Kujajin was walking out. He pushed past us and muttered a quick few syllables.

"I need to have a word with Thrall," He said as he rushed past us. He totally just wanted some time alone, I could tell. What would he have to talk with Thrall about, anyway? Alone, nonetheless.

We were both silent, and I could tell from the look on Votheilia's face that she was as worried as I was. I shrugged, trying to return the favour and keep her spirits up as much as I could. I wasn't so good with girls, though. They thought I was kind of weird, or annoying, stuff like that.

"Fine, don't invite _us _or anything," I joked, shouting after him though I don't think he could hear me, nor was he listening if he could, "I want his autograph _too_, you know!"

"Al," Vo hit me gently and pushed me into the cabin, laughing lightly.

"But I'm scared of small spaces," I joked, turning around and pretending to struggle.

"I don't care," She laughed again and pushed harder, "I'm _tired_."

And with one shove, she pushed me a foot or two back. But with the force of that same shove, she stepped a step and tripped a trip over a slightly raised plank of wood and fell straight to her hands and knees. She landed rather gracelessly, but kept herself from face planting, so that was something. Couldn't have her breaking her cute little button nose. I'd have left a snout dent in the wood too, if it had been me. She was on her knees in front of me, about waist high on me. Oh boy. I was blushing. That's when I _really_ took notice of it.

She's near my dick, she's near my dick, she's near my dick, she's near my dick, she's near my _dick_. She was dangerously close..._ to _my dick. I gulped, sweating and nervous, I was at a loss of words and actions. I just stood there like a big dumb _stiff_. Stiff. Cr_a_p, I'm thinking about it again. Okay, calm down man. She was near my dick, that's all. Your pockets are near your dick too, and do they turn you on? No, they don't. Granted, they aren't attractive girls, so vulnerably poised, and so...

"I'm near your dick." She said, and I did a double take. Even a triple take.

"Wh_a_t?!" I asked, coming out of my haze as gracelessly as she fell.

"I said _'I nearly tripped'_," She stuttered out nervously, "Wait, uh, no, um... I mean, I _did_ trip. I didn't _nearly_ trip, I fell right to the ground like a clumsy bimbo." She laughed nervously and shuffled a bit away.

We both knew what she said, and I almost couldn't help smiling like a dope when I helped her to her feet. She laughed it off and awkwardly pushed past me to get to her bed, which was the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. I assumed her and Kujajin would sleep on the bunk beds, and this time I wasn't going to try to hop on top. Um. Ah, darn it, get your head out of the gutter, Alpine. Didn't want to crush her, plus, I mean maybe it's a brother-sister thing, the bunk beds. I don't know.

"I wonder what Kujajin's talking to the Warchief about," She wondered as she put her bags on top of and next to her bed.

"I dunno," I replied in a sigh as I removed the tree from my back and leaned it on the wall, before sitting on my cot, "Must be important, though." Still, he probably just wanted to sulk somewhere on deck without us bothering him about it.

"Yeah," She said absently.

It was quiet for another few minutes. I looked out the porthole on the wall, about midway between us, and saw that the stars had begun coming out. Boy, days sure go by fast. It was just the same as that time, and again I watched the stars through the porthole like they weren't even real. Like this is the real world, and they were just a painting on a really long wall that the Zeppelin was flying past.

"I love watching the stars," I said suddenly, without realizing it.

"..." Votheilia was quiet for a minute, before following my gaze to the porthole, "Yeah." She agreed with a light smile.

I smiled, too. She wasn't looking, so she wouldn't know. I picked the small object out of the pouch on my side and felt it rather than looked at it. I had been working on it, carving it. I wanted to tell her, to _show_ her, but it wasn't ready yet. Things like this, they take time. I fit my fingers over the grooves and the spout, the entire thing being almost the size of my hand. I traced it over and over, feeling what needed to be done. But I wouldn't do it tonight, not right here or now. I had plenty of time before Northrend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Ou_ch!" I woke up as quickly as I had fallen asleep, as the bag landed on my face, and I squirmed to get it off.

"Come on Al," Kujajin mocked me as he picked up his bag again and slug it over his shoulder, "We're_ always_ waiting on you."

"That's funny, 'cuz first it's '_Hey_, Al, _Amazing Al_, can you _please_ break down these prison cell bars, I'd be _forever grateful_,' and now," I went on, mostly joking. Not entirely, though, "you're all 'Hurry the _hell_ up'," I snorted, "You're giving me a complex here."

"I'm just messing," Kujajin waved his hand until the subject fell. He adjusted his shoulder straps once more and started for the door, "But we're here."

"F_i_nally," I jumped off of the cot and hurried after him, almost forgetting to grab my tree which I had left leaning against the doorway.

"I didn't hear you get back last night," Votheilia told Kujajin as we were climbing more of those gosh darned stairs to the deck.

"I watched the ocean for a bit," He said simply, "I wasn't gone that long, but when I got back the two of you were out like lights."

"I was tired after all those damn stairs," I said as I watched my feet stumble up the narrow steps, "You try having legs the size of tree trunks."

"Says the guy who slept through the Battle for the Undercity," Kujajin grinned at me.

"Hey," I pouted, it wasn't like it was a choice or anything.

"Cut it out you two," Votheilia grumbled, playing peacemaker again, "We've got bigger things to worry about," She looked back at us, "Like how we're gonna break out Nasrina."

"What?" Kujajin stopped.

"Well, come on," She started, "Wouldn't it be easier to just break her out of her confinement than to go all the way up to Northerend and _hope_ they haven't killed her by the time we get back? If we_ even _get back? I mean, it's pretty dangerous up there, and if we _do_ come back, who knows how long we'll be fighting up there, anyway?" She certainly had her shit straightened out.

"I love this woman," I grinned, agreeing with the plan.

"Lets do a survey of the area before we make any sudden movements," Kujajin replied, and like-sister like-brother, "But I had already planned on doing just that."

"Ye-eh bo-o-oi!" I cheered before hurrying past them up the stairs.

Upon reaching the deck, I found Thrall waiting patiently by the edge of the ship. He gestured for us to follow, and we did, keeping our distance of course. He lead us down the Durotar Zeppelin tower and towards the city wall. I was excited, man was I ever. I hadn't been to Orgrimmar in... well, I don't even know how long. They had delicious breads, of all kinds. I was already drooling. Thrall crossed the road towards some kind of farmhouse, and the three of us looked at each other cautiously.

"You can wait here," Thrall said to us, "I'll go in and check security first. Then, I'll prepare an escort crew to safely take you through the city." I was about to ask, "You have made many enemies here."

"I understand," Kujajin nodded, allowing him to leave.

"Can we stop for bread when we get in?" I asked through my saliva.

"..." Thrall stared at me, then abruptly turned and left.

"Hey!" I called after him, but Kujajin and Votheilia both hit me with the backs of their hands. I pouted again, "More waiting around... not cool."

"He said he'll form an escort crew," Kujajin repeated, in thought, "That'll complicate things."

"But once we save Nasrina," Votheilia contributed, "We'll have one more fighter with us, right?"

"That's true," He nodded, "But we'll have to be careful not to alert the whole city, there's no way we can fight them_ all_ off."

"What are we going to do if Thrall is there with us?" She asked, "There's _no_ way we can beat him."

"We'll think of something," He comforted her, "I mean, he can't stay with us the _whole_ time, right? He's the Warchief, he's got other things to do." I hoped he was right about that, I mean, I'm sure this whole thing with Nasrina wasn't so important he had to just drop everything for it, right?

"You guys are thinking about this way too complicated-like!" I said suddenly, watching them look over at me, "We just need to find out where she is then come _back_ and get her at night, when no one is watching us."

"That's not a bad idea," Kujajin nodded, and I was genuinely surprised that it had been a decent plan, "So long as they don't move her from where we find her."

"Got a point there," I looked down thoughtfully.

The three of us continued to plan for the next few minutes, and for some reason it felt like Thrall was gone for a _really_ long time! I was beginning to get more nervous by the minutes, and I was sure that the others were just as on edge as I was. Either he was making us wait longer on purpose, or something was up. The time dragged on, and finally I decided to rest against a red Durotar rock. It was really warm. This whole place was nice and warm.

I almost fell asleep waiting. I really didn't like waiting, you know. It was really boring. I guess waiting around was okay if you had something to wait for, like us waiting to see Nasrina. Hey, I remembered her name! That's almost sad how I barely know her name. What a buffoon I am, she'd probably say the same thing. I frowned. Another reason I hated waiting was that it gave me too much time to think, which I don't think is very healthy. Not for me, anyway.

I yawned, feeling the _real_ heat of the day beginning to set in, under the direct sun. Heat made anybody tired, I think. Especially me with all this fur. Tauren fur doesn't always come in handy like it does in the cold parts of the Eastern Kingdoms. I don't even have a good form for heat prevention, unless I have somewhere to swim, there was no pond or nothing for water form. Damn. Just as I was about to fall asleep again, like I hadn't slept enough already, when I heard that booming, commanding voice ring through my ears.

"Kujajin," Thrall stormed over to the guy, standing tall before him, "She's gone."

"Pardon me?" Kujajin stood straight, uncrossing his arms. This certainly was serious.

"My guard and her fled the city the night before last," He continued, though he made it sound like some kind of creepy eloping adventure or something, ridiculous, "There was a riot due to her presence. Somehow the word got out, and I think I know how..."

"What are you saying, Thrall," Kujajin growled angrily, we were all staring at him now, fuming.

"I'm saying," He wasn't the least bit intimidated, but sighed, "I don't know where she is."

"You're _kidd_ing!" I suddenly stood and shouted, surprising even myself, "You lost her, you _lost_ her! That's the most _sorry_ thing I've ever heard, under _your_ guard, you_ lost _her."

"She's with one of my most elite men," Thrall was not fazed by my outburst, "I'm sure she's safe. I just don't know where they're hiding out."

"So what's keeping us under _your _command, then?" Kujajin glared, almost smirking. That's true.

"The fact that, at my _word_, I could have her killed." Thrall frowned at us. He didn't seem too pleased with insubordination.

"I think that's reason enough," I nodded hurriedly, mostly at Kujajin to stop him from pressing Thrall into doing something rash.

"Well, what now?" Votheilia asked.

"_You three_ go to Northrend and do what I told you to do," He glared at the lot of us, "I'll find the girl."

"And what if we refuse?" Kujajin cocked his head.

"You're in no position to do so," Thrall growled, "As long as she's in _my_ control, the cards are in _my_ hand."

"Damn," Kujajin cursed, knowing he was right. He looked up at the Orc with another hard glare, "Fine, you can have your way."

"There's a Zeppelin that can take you to Northrend," He told us as he began leaving, "Make certain you catch it. When I find her, I'll bring her to you and you'll be free to go," He paused and stared longer at us, "so long as you _never_ mess with the Horde, or me again. I think you know what I'm capable of by now, I shouldn't have to do something like that again. I'm not saying you have to rejoin us, your free to make that decision on your own of course. But I do mind you taking my strategy and revealing it, I lost a lot of men that day."

"I don't think petty faction competition is our largest concern right now," Kujajin noted in obvious reference to the Northrend battles.

"Agreed," Thrall nodded readily enough, "Though I have a feeling even _that _will seem minuscule of a concern in juxtapose to what I feel will come next..."

"..." Kujajin watched him, wondering what he meant. I had stopped following the conversation already.

"Regardless," Thrall waved his remark away, "Be sure you stay alive up there," He looked at Votheilia, "And take a warm jacket." He nodded at her, and it struck me.

"Right." She nodded and he waved over his shoulder as he went towards the city again, not seeming too rushed. That was comforting at least, that he wasn't the least bit anxious about his loss.

"Was that a note of _concern_ in his voice?" I asked anyone who was listening, "Maybe he _does_ have a heart."

"However small and warped it may be." Kujajin finished, "Alpine," I perked up, "Follow him in prowl, tell me anything that he does or says that may give way to where he's going."

"R-right." I nodded and hurried after him, shifting into stealth form and looking inconspicuous. I was bad at that, though.

I followed him towards the city wall, the direction he was all but storming off into now that he was out of sight. It was odd, he looked real pissed. He almost knocked the gate guard clean off his feet when he slapped him on the shoulder, as he ordered the poor man around. I made sure to listen close.

"If any news comes by of their return or whereabouts," He told the guard, "Send word to me immediately. I can't stay here very long."

"B-but where will you be, sir?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm going to the Outlands, I got a message from Thrallmar about some commotion down there, and who knows," He paused to contemplate something, "That's where they just might be."

"Yes sir," He nodded with a stiff salute.

"And guard," Thrall looked back after he had passed the man, "Tell me if that Kharn'A'Lei fellow comes back, I'll need to have a word with him." He said through his teeth, obviously angry at whoever that guy was, for some reason.

"Y-yes sir!" He saluted again. I made to follow after him, but felt my stealth fade briefly, "Hey, who's there?" The guard asked, though Thrall was already out of earshot.

"Shit," I rushed back to the farm until my sprint ran out, shifting into travel form to get there faster. Not like he'd chase me, I just looked like any normal Tauren Druid from a distance, nothing that would be shut out of the city or attacked on sight.

"That was quick," Kujajin looked at me sceptically.

"The guard-he, he... saw me," I puffed through melodramatic wheezes. I wasn't even that tired.

"Well? Did you find out anything?" Votheilia asked with jittery hands.

"Yeah," I grinned with accomplishment, "He's going to the Outland." I thought for a second, "But why did you want to know?"

"Instead of going to Northrend," Kujajin explained for me, "Would you think it might be easier just to fight that _one_ guard and rescue her _ourselves_?"

"You guys don't like playing by the rules very much, do you?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Runs in the family." Votheilia smiled, and Kujajin didn't deny it.

"Okay, so tell me then: how do we _get_ there?" I asked hypothetically, "I've never been there before. You guys?"

I sighed, was I the _only_ one that thought of _anything_? Boy, I lead this group. They'd be so lost without me. Two words: key-stone. Or was that one word?

"Well," Votheilia spoke up, "I haven't, or else I could teleport us there."

"I was there once," Kujajin spoke up, "We can get there through the Dark Portal, in the Blasted Lands in the Southern part of the Eastern Kingdoms."

"Ah man," I groaned, my feet already sore, "We gotta go _all _the way _back _to the other c_o_ntinent? We just _got_ here!"

"How do you _propose_ we get to the Blasted Lands anyway? And after that?" Votheilia asked sceptically, "What, should we catch _another_ Zeppelin, spend a whole 'nother day flying South, find some Portal, somehow figure out where to go once we're in the Outlands, _and_ find a way to rescue Nasrina? The Outland isn't exactly a _small_ chunk of land, you know."

"Port us into Orgrimmar." Kujajin said simply.

"Port us int- wh_a_t?" She asked, confused.

"If we time it right, we can get through just before Thrall, and then use him to find Nasrina." He nodded knowingly, "He's got to be using the portal to the Blasted Lands in the Valley of Spirits. And _where_, might I ask, is the end point of _your_ portal to Orgrimmar."

"It drops us right in front of the portal trainer, yes..." She pondered, "and right next to the portal to the Blasted Lands!" She confirmed.

"Don't you think it'd be easiest to just follow him like that?" Kujajin grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"My brother is a genius." She smiled at him, but I was still a little lost.

"So, wait, what are we doing?" I asked, I zoned out again there, I think.

"Porting through space and time," Kujajin said simply, "Thrice." He added.

"Oh, okay then." I pretended to understand it.

As Votheilia conjured up the portal, I stood lookout. We were sure we had timed it so we would get to the Valley of Spirits before Thrall goes through the portal to the Blasted Lands, that way, we won't be as much at risk. We could get there before him, hide ourselves, and watch were he goes from there. I felt real sneaky like, I bet this is what it's like to be a Rogue. The portal was made, but before we left Votheilia had one final question.

"Where do you think we should start looking once we get to the Outlands?" She asked, curious.

"The main hub of the entire damn place," Kujajin grinned, "Shattrath City."

"Does this mean we don't get any Orgrimmar bread?" I asked, disappointed.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"What, do you think the _road_'s just gonna jump out of the dirt and attack us?" I raised an eyebrow sceptically. I joke when I'm irritated, remember.

"It's just a little too quiet right now," He said, almost absent from the conversation, it seemed. He did that a lot, acting like he wasn't paying attention. He was, I'm sure, but he didn't _act _it is all.

"All right," I crossed my arms, "So tell me, _Woods_man," I looked uninterested, "Just what are we looking out for? Gnolls? Troggs? Bears? Or maybe giant bloodthirsty _Ogres_?"

"Could be," He continued to look around.

"That's the _stupid_est thing I've ever heard," I tossed my head to the side and scowled, "Since when do Ogres take the main roads? They aren't exactly the most civilized of creatures, are they? What, do you think they have a nice, road savvy _stallion_ to pull their _carriage_ back to their fucking _castle_, now?" That damn near killed me, thinking of them Ogres in their tuxedos and all.

"..." He was quiet, still on guard.

"Well they'd better hurry by, they don't want to be late for their _ball_, now do they? They don't want to keep the _beautiful_ Ogre débutantes _waiting_, right?"

"Be quiet," He whispered roughly.

"Do you hear something?" I asked in a hush, leaning forward with interest.

"No," I relaxed a bit as he said that, "I just want you to be quiet." He smirked back at me.

**WTT Reviews for chapters, pst reviews in the box below for more story!**


End file.
